Unas maestras inesperadas
by MrAvocadoMan06
Summary: Dia esta preocupada por la situación que están pasando las chicas de Aquors en cuanto a romance, pero ella recibirá ayuda de dos personas de las que menos imagino recibirla.
1. Prologo

**Notas del autor: No hay tanta historia de por medio solo me dio flojera escribir a pesar de que ya tenia una idea clara de que sería lo que escribiría (eso y porque me la he pasado estudiando y jugando). Sin mas que decir los dejo con esta nueva historia (que espero y no lleve tanto escribir).**

 _Disclaimer: todos los personajes aquí mostrados no son de mi propiedad sino de sus respectivos autores (Lantis, Kadokawa y Sunrise)._

 **Normal Pov.**

Numazu pasaba por esa hermosa época de lluvias que tanto le gustaba a Dia pues para ella era algo melancólica y le recordaba sus viejos tiempos en la escuela Uranahoshi. Si, Dia Kurosawa había regresado a Numazu para trabajar en un hotel de la cadena Ohara, pues al terminar sus estudios universitarios esta fue recomendada por la universidad por obtener la mejor calificación.

Ella quería forjar su camino por su nombre y no por el apellido que llevaba, por eso se esforzó en ser la mejor. A su regreso a Numazu se dio cuenta de ciertas cosas…

-Chika se había quedado ahí en Numazu para trabajar en el Ryokan ya que su madre había enfermado y ella quería evitar ser una molestia para su familia por su capricho de estudiar en una universidad lejana.

-You se había ido a estudiar al extranjero ya que ella quería conocer el mundo por sus propios medios. A causa de esto la relación de ella y Chika era distante y poco estable, estaban a nada de ser dos desconocidas.

-Riko se había regresado a Tokyo, ya que había vuelto al mundo de la música instrumental. Esto le dio algo de fama, pero al final ella lo dejo de nuevo por razones desconocidas.

-Kanan con su inteligencia logró mantener estable el pequeño trabajo de su familia y ahora se estaba haciendo cargo de el. A causa de esto ella esta viajando por el mundo constantemente en aquella embarcación.

-Mari después de terminar sus estudios en Francia decidió hacerse cargo del gran negocio de su padre, y hasta hoy el negocio va bien con muchas cadenas en todo el mundo.

-Yoshiko se hizo famosa por sus transmisiones en internet y porque después de ganar el Love Live ella había comenzado una carrera musical en solitario.

-Hanamaru escribió un libro llegando a alcanzar éxito. Ahora estaba en planeación escribir otro pero esta vez relacionado a su biografía.

-Y finalmente la pequeña Kurosawa, Ruby, había logrado obtener reconocimiento por su cuenta sin estar a la sombra de su familia. Ruby maduro en muchos aspectos pues se hizo mas alta, su cabello había crecido hasta quedar igual que el de Dia y entre otras cosas ella se volvió mas asertiva con la gente, dejando de lado su lado tímido (a veces, ya que algunas ocasiones lloraba).

En cuanto a Dia se podría decir que no hubo mucho cambio en ella, o al menos eso creía ella, ya que hace unos dos años ella había comenzado a salir con Sarah la ex-miembro de Saint Snow. Le sorprendió darse cuenta de su amor por esta y a pesar de todas las dificultades ambas lograron salir adelante.

Pero aun con todo el amor de Sarah, Dia sentía que algo le faltaba. En estos momentos caminando a su casa ella estaba reflexionando en como hacer para reunir a sus amigas y ayudarles con sus problemas.

Dia no era tonta, ella se había dado cuenta de el como se relacionaban sus amigas y su hermana entre ellas. Obviamente su relación paso de ser una relación de amistad a terminar como una novela de amor con muchos problemas en la trama y relleno.

Dia sabia que Mari y Kanan se amaban de una manera MUY obvia, con You y Chika el caso era igual pero en su caso estaba el "triangulo amoroso" en el que You creía estar por culpa de cierta pelirroja que se acerco demasiado a Chika. Aunque Dia sabia por parte de Riko que Chika amaba a You y quería recuperarla, el saber que aquella chica estaba en el mar le hacia difícil lograr que ambas se hablaran.

A esto se suman otros dos "triángulos amorosos" los cuales son: el de Riko/Yoshiko/Chika por culpa de Chika, y el que nunca se imagino ver, el de Ruby/Hanamaru/Leah.

Dia la tenia difícil y tenia que hacer algo rápido o las cosas entre sus amigas terminaran mal, dejando que los celos y el desamor las terminaran poseyendo. En su camino a casa Dia caminaba por la misma calle en la que vive Chika, al pasar por aquel lugar pudo notar que dos chicas estaban afuera del Ryokan pero por alguna razón Chika no les habría la puerta.

Ante tal escena Dia decidió hacer su buena acción del día y se acerco a aquellas chicas…

—Disculpen— Dia había llegado hasta las dos chicas y se sorprendió al verlas de cerca.

Las dos chicas se quedaron impactadas al ver que alguien posiblemente las había reconocido.

—Esto fue una mala idea Elicchi— comento la chica de cabello largo morado.

—Ya no podemos hacer nada, nos descubrieron — comentó la chica rubia.

Dia al ver que ambas se pusieron nerviosas decidió calmar el ambiente con unas palabras.

—Tranquilas no le diré a nadie que están aquí — dijo Dia con esa tranquilidad que logró calmar a las dos chicas frente a ella.

—¡Gracias!— ambas chicas habían hecho una reverencia para agradecer el gesto de Dia.

Dia se puso nerviosa, pues estaba frente a las chicas que ella admira, estaba frente a Eli Ayase y Nozomi Toujo las integrantes de muse y el dúo Jardín de Cristal. Mientras seguía feliz por su encuentro dos ideas/preguntas pasaron por la mente de Dia, aunque tenía algo de pena por preguntar.

—Disculpen— Dia sonaba tan nerviosa como cuando se confeso ante Sarah.

—¿Si?— Eli y Nozomi estaban nerviosas.

—¿Es cierto que ustedes dos tienen una relación? — pregunta Dia con mucha pena.

Las dos chicas se quedaron en silenció por un momento, no sabían que decir, ellas habían guardado muy bien ese secreto y las únicas que lo sabían eran sus amigas.

—Es cierto— Eli rompió el silencio dejando a Nozomi sorprendida.

Dia estaba mas sorprendida que antes, ahora no solo había encontrado a el dúo NozoEli sino que había descubierto un gran secreto (que era muy obvio).

—Por favor no le digas a nadie— hablo Nozomi.

Dia observo la expresión de la chica, podía notar su cara de desesperación y tristeza. Dia conocía esa cara, era la misma cara que puso Kanan al saber que amaba a Mari.

—No lo hare— comento Dia.

El ambiente cambio de uno tenso a uno tranquilo, al menos hasta que un rayo impacto cerca del lugar haciendo que cierta rubia se aferrara a su novia.

—Si quieren pueden quedarse en mi casa— hablo sin pensar Dia.

Esto tomo por sorpresa a Eli y Nozomi, aunque planeaban negarse no lo hicieron debido a que sus cosas estaban mojadas al igual que ellas y el Ryokan no habría sus puertas.

Al final Dia logro convencer a las chicas para quedarse con ella. Luego de mucho caminar por debajo de edificios lograron llegar hasta la casa de Dia, una casa ubicada cerca de los hoteles Ohara.

Eli y Nozomi habían dejado sus cosas en la habitación para huéspedes que Dia había dejado para Sarah. Ambas se acomodaron en la morada de Dia, en su estancia Dia había comenzado a hablar con ellas acerca de diversas cosas, como su relación con Sarah, las demás chicas de µ's, si las demás de µ's chicas tenían una relación igual a la de ellas y finalmente hablo de la situación de sus amigas.

Así se fue el tiempo hasta que Dia finalmente decidió hacer su segunda pregunta, aquella pregunta que le estaba rondando en la cabeza. Después de todo una oportunidad se había presentado ante ella y no la desaprovecharía.

—¿Podrian ayudarme a reunir a mis amigas y juntarlas?— Dia lanzo su pregunta a aquellas chicas.

—¿Tus amigas pasan por el mismo problema que nosotras antes?— preguntó Nozomi al recordar como ella junto a las demás chicas pasaron por algo similar en su adolescencia.

Dia asintió con algo de tristeza. En ese momento Nozomi y Eli se levantaron de sus asientos con algo de determinación y con esta misma dijeron que ayudaría a Dia.

¿Quién diría que Dia recibiría ayuda de las personas mas inesperadas?

 ** _Continuara..._**

 ** _Nota: volví a editar el Fic por algunos errores de escritura. No hay tanto cambio en la historia._**


	2. Recuerdos

—Nosotras te ayudaremos— dijeron ambas chicas.

Dia seguía sorprendida, nunca se imagino que sus heroínas terminarían ayudándola. Esto era como un sueño para ella, y aunque quería sacar su lado fanático decidió dejarlo de lado para otro momento.

—A propósito — hablo Eli llamando la atención de Dia.

—¿Cómo sabías que somos pareja?— continuo Nozomi.

Este comentario hizo que se formara una sonrisa en el rostro de Dia, de alguna manera las chicas sabían que algo iba a suceder.

—Eso fue algo sencillo de descifrar— hablo con el pecho inflado, demostrando su orgullo. —Solo tuve que armar las piezas del rompecabezas—

Nozomi y Eli miraron algo extrañadas a Dia, ninguna de las dos entendía lo que Dia estaba tratando de decir.

—¿A qué te refieres?— pregunto Eli.

—Es sencillo Eli-sama, ustedes dos dejaron un claro mensaje en el tema "Garasou no Hanazono"— esto hizo que Eli y Nozomi quedaran perplejas.

—¿Analizaste la letra más allá de lo que decía?— pregunto Nozomi.

Dia observo a ambas chicas y saco lo que parecía ser una computadora, al encenderla ambas pudieron darse cuenta que en el contenido de esta se podía apreciar la pagina en la que ambas bandas de ídols hacían (junto a µ's) el seguimiento de sus rutinas y letras.

—¡Wow! Creía que nadie aparte de nosotras sabia esa información — comento sorprendida Eli.

—La información fue algo difícil de conseguir, después de todo Honoka-sama pidió el pan mas caro y raro para soltar esta información — comento Dia.

Dia había recordado como junto con Mari y Kanan comenzó a buscar el dichoso pan, y que al final con algo de dinero de ahorros y dinero de Mari pudieron conseguir el pan. Al recordar esto Dia decidió dejar de lado las explicaciones para mejor explicar lo sucedido a las chicas.

 **Yoshiko Pov.**

—¡Oh avernos del infierno concédanme el poder para dejar a estos humanos con sorpresa!— exclamo la chica mientras daba comienzo a su concierto.

Si, así es, después de terminar Aqours recibí una oferta para comenzar como solista por parte de la misma disquera que se encarga de A-RISE. Se podría decir que conocí a las ídolos de Saint Snow, en persona, son unas mujeres lindas y de buen carácter.

Fueron las personas que me guiaron por este camino hasta llegar al punto en el que estoy ahora, frente a mucha gente y disfrutando de mi fama, de hacer mis streams sin ningún problema y siendo feliz.

Bueno esa ultima parte es algo falsa, ya que aunque tengo fama, dinero y amistades aquí en mi nueva vida siento que me falta el amor, ese amor que nunca tuve en la preparatoria por culpa de cierto dúo…

En fin, mientras seguía con esos pensamientos me dirigí a mi camerino para recibir el itinerario que me daría la jefa, después de todo ella me dijo que me tenia una sorpresa.

—Me pregunto que clase de sorpresa me tiene la jefa— me preguntaba mientras daba vueltas al asunto.

Fue muy grande mi sorpresa al ver a una chica de cabello castaño esperando frente a mi camerino, no lo podía creer, era…

—¡Zuramaru!— exclame mientras abrazaba a la chica por la espalda.

—¡Wah!— Hanamaru se sorprendió al recibir mi abrazo.

Ambas caímos, pero no me importo recibir algo de daño o ensuciar mi vestuario favorito pues después de todo tenia mucho sin ver a mi preciada amiga. Aquella que alegro mi estadía en Aqours y la que me ayudó con el asunto de Riko y Chika.

—Yoshiko-chan me alegra mucho verte— me sorprendió darme cuenta que su acento estaba controlado y que sus zuras habían desaparecido.

—Es Yohane— dije mientras unas lágrimas escapaban de mis ojos y abrazaba con mas fuerza a mi amiga.

—Vaya, parece que te gusto mi regalo— comento aquella chica que me despego a la fama.

—Yazawa-san— dije al verla.

—Ya te dije que puedes llamarme por mi nombre, no necesitas ser tan formal— dijo Nico al ver a Yoshiko junto a su amiga.

—¿Fue obra de usted esto?— pregunte mientras entrábamos a mi camerino.

—En parte, ya que fue culpa de Hanayo, ella localizo y convenció a Kunikida-san— comento Nico.

Me acerque a mi pequeña jefa y deposite un abrazo. Ella solo pudo sonreír por el gesto, ella fue una de las personas que pudo notar que estaba pasando por problemas por lo de Riko y la separación de Aqours.

Durante el tiempo que he estado aquí me he rodeado de gente muy amable, Nico se convirtió en la jefa luego de haberse ganado la confianza de la jefa anterior y después de demostrar sus grandes habilidades en cuanto a estadística y gestión de recursos. Las chicas de A-RISE junto a Hanayo me ayudaron a acostumbrarme a los escenarios, me ayudaron a ajustar mi personalidad de Yohane y usarla como un personaje en mis conciertos, cosa que funciono y aumento las ganancias.

Sentía que el mundo estaba ayudándome demasiado, aun después de lo que hice, todavía lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer…

 _—Pero Yoshiko-chan yo no tenia i...— No deje que ella terminara su oración ya que la había abofeteado, a esa chica que alguna vez había sido mi líder y amiga._

 _—¿No te da vergüenza romper el corazón de You? ¡Me das asco Takami!— dicho eso me retire sin decir nada mas._

Solo pude escuchar como Riko sollozaba y gritaba mi nombre, aunque no debí haber actuado así fue un impulso al haber recordado como You me contó que ella amaba a Chika, y que la canción Jimo Ai fue inspirada en su amistad junto a Chika.

Aun me siento mal por haber actuado así, pero me molesta el hecho de que ella haya ilusionado a You y le rompiera el corazón así. Lo peor es que fue junto a la mujer que consideraba mi ángel caído especial, mi media fresa (ya que me niego a decir la estupidez de media naranja), a mi amada Lily.

—¿Todavía te sientes mal por "eso"?— pregunto Hanamaru al verme un poco decaída.

Ella sabia de antemano el problema, después de todo fue a ella y a Ruby a quienes les conté el asunto delicado de las chicas de segundo (que en ese tiempo eran de tercero).

—Seh, todavía me siento mal por You— comente mientras observaba fuera de mi camerino.

—*Ejem* *Ejem*— Nico llamo mi atención y la de Hanamaru. —Ahora que tengo su atención y viendo que el rendimiento de Yoshiko bajará si sigue perdida en sus problemas me complace anunciar algo— Nico nos había dejado en suspenso a mi y a Hanamaru.

En mi mente solo habían varias preguntas ¿Seria algo malo? ¿Me castigara por mi comportamiento que estaba decaído? ¿Qué planea? Esas preguntas taladraban mi mente y no me dejaban en paz, pero mis dudas se despejaron una vez escuche lo que Nico dijo…

—Tendrás vacaciones— dijo ella mientras también sacaba unas maletas.

—¡Espera! ¿vendrás conmigo?— pregunte a lo que recibí una respuesta clara y concisa.

—¡Por supuesto que iremos contigo!— dijo ella.

«Espera ¿dijo iremos?» Pensé mientras aun seguía confundida.

De la nada observe como una pelirroja ingresaba en mi camerino en compañía de un grupo de cuatro chicas que reconocí fácilmente.

—¿¡Nishikino-san, Koizumi-san, A-RISE!?— exclame al ver al grupo de chicas frente a mi.

—No te olvides de mi— dijo Hanamaru mientras sacaba una maleta que tenia oculta en mi sofá.

—¡Iremos a Numazu a pasar unas vacaciones en el hotel Ohara!— si antes estaba sorprendida ahora juro que mi mandíbula estaba tocando el centro de la tierra.

—¿¡Que!?— exclame sorprendida, no creía que fuera coincidencia el destino turístico, yo presentía que este viaje era para algo mas grande.

 **Nozomi Pov.**

Después de escuchar la historia de Dia y sus amigas decidí salir de aquella casa, si había algo que podía hacer como la madre de µ's era poder reunir a las chicas, después de todo era la que sabia donde estaban.

Aunque no necesite marcar a Nico, Maki y Hanayo ellas vendrían a Numazu y por lo que se estarían acompañadas de las dos amigas de Dia, Yoshiko y Hanamaru por lo que seria sencillo poner un plan en marcha, también estaba A-RISE con ellas por lo que vería aquí a Honoka. Honoka llamaría al dúo KotoUmi y finalmente Rin vendría por su Kayochin.

Tal parece que las cartas no me mintieron en cuanto elegí este lugar como destino para reunirnos, esto se hace emocionante y no puedo esperar mas…

 **Continuara...**


	3. ¿Que es lo que siento?

**NdeA: Wueno, luego de tres semanas, dos noches sin dormir y meditar sin parar aqui esta el capitulo que mas problemas me ha dado, nuevo record tres semanas sin escribir. Y yo me quejo de Miura y Togashi (si no saben quienes son hacen bien en hacerlo), en fin les dejo el capitulo. Espero que no les moleste el nuevo formato.**

 **Normal Pov.**

Cierto par de chicas estaban reunidas en casa de una de las dos, ninguna sabía cómo iniciar el tema que las traía a ambas a ese lugar.

—Entonces...— la menor de las dos decidió hablar.

—¿De que querias hablar? Ruby— respondía aquella chica mientras aún seguía leyendo su libro.

Aquel par de chicas eran Ruby Kurosawa y Kazuno Leah. Ambas alguna vez fueron School Idol's, ya que después de esa faceta ambas decidieron seguir adelante con su vida. Ruby siguió su camino en la escuela y termino siendo presidenta del consejo estudiantil, por su parte, Leah siguió en su escuela y cuido del negocio familiar, pero en estos momento ella estaba estudiando para ingresar a la universidad.

—Yo quería saber qué es lo que tengo.

—Sabes que no soy doctora, ¿verdad?— comento ella—. Solo soy una chica de preparatoria estudiando para ingresar a la universidad.

Ruby se quedó en silencio por unos momentos, tal vez era una molestia para Leah y tal vez no debió ir en primer lugar.

Pero aún así se decidió a contarle su problema a su amiga y última persona en la que podía confiar.

—Pero Leah-chan yo… yo ya fui a un hospital y me dijeron que no era nada— comento preocupada la pequeña Kurosawa.

Por alguna razón Ruby sonaba preocupada cosa que no paso desapercibida por Leah. Leah sabía que últimamente Ruby no ha estado de humor, pues su hermana Dia muchas veces lo comento cuando ella y su hermana venían a la casa para visitarla.

—Entonces tal vez no sea algo grave— dijo Leah para posteriormente regresar a su lectura.

—Pero ¡necesito de tu ayuda, este problema me afecta!— exclamó la pequeña Kurosawa, quien de inmediato había comenzado a llorar.

Al ver esa reacción y escuchar las súplicas de Ruby decidió ayudar. Hacía mucho tiempo que Ruby no lloraba y menos de esa manera.

—Dime ¿hace cuando comenzó tu problema?— Leah lanzó su primera pregunta a Ruby.

—Todo este problema comenzó desde la infancia...

 _Ruby estaba durmiendo tranquilamente en casa hasta que repentinamente una de las alarmas que había programado comenzó a sonar como si no hubiera un mañana. De alguna manera Ruby logro despertarse y de inmediato comenzó a cambiarse, pues ya era un poco tarde y esa era la tercera alarma que había programado._

— **Llegare tarde** — pensó ella mientras aún seguía preparandose.

 _A la mente de Ruby solo llegaban recuerdos del día anterior. Recuerdos de esa chica con la que había hablado ayer. Inconscientemente una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Ruby._

— **¿Podre hablar con ella de nuevo?**

 _Rápidamente salió de su casa solo para encontrarse a su hermana Dia quien estaba en compañía de Kanan Y Mari, otra sonrisa se había dibujado en el rostro de Ruby pues hacía mucho que su hermana no sonreía como lo estaba haciendo frente a esas dos chicas._

— **Que bueno que onee-chan es feliz con sus amigas.**

 _Ruby se les unió a las chicas, pues su secundaria quedaba cerca de Uranahoshi. Al llegar a su destino Ruby decidió ir a visitar la biblioteca, algo dentro de ella quería volver a ver a esa chica con la que había hablado hace unos días._ _Pues había sido la primera chica que logro hacer sonreír a Ruby (después de su hermana y de Kanan)._ _Al llegar a la biblioteca solo encontró silencio y polvo, era cierto lo que se decía acerca de esa biblioteca, casi nadie la visitaba y casi nadie se encargaba de limpiarla por eso el lugar se llenó de polvo._

 _Algo decepcionada regreso a su salón, fue ahí cuando volvió a ver a esa chica, Hanamaru Kunikida es su nombre._ _Estaba a punto de acercarse a hablar con ella de nuevo pero fue interrumpida por la campana anunciando que era hora comenzar clases._ _Con algo de disgusto y decepción regreso a su asiento para escuchar las clases._

 _Toda esa tarde fue lenta y dolorosa para Ruby, pues Hanamaru salió del salón a la hora del almuerzo y Ruby no la pudo localizar. Ruby desanimada comió sola al menos con la esperanza de hablar con ella en la salida de la escuela._ _Pero de nuevo la mala suerte estaba a su lado, pues de manera descontrolada comenzó a llover y para empeorar las cosas ella no trajo su paraguas._

—¿Este día no puede empeorar más?

 _Tal parecía que se habían escuchado sus plegarias pues de inmediato había recibido una llamada de su hermana avisándole que no podría ir por ella debido a que se quedaría en casa de Kanan con la chica ya mencionada y Mari._

 _Después de recibir esa llamada terminaron las clases, las chicas se empezaban a retirar dejando sola la escuela. Ruby en su última esperanza decidió ir a la entrada para ver si todavía quedaban paraguas que se quedaban ahí para la ocasión._

 _Para su desgracia no quedaba ningún paraguas por lo que con algo de temor salió de la escuela a media lluvia, pero su sorpresa fue grande al darse cuenta que la lluvia se había detenido, no, alguien la cubrió con un paraguas ese alguien para sorpresa de Ruby era Hanamaru._

—¿Eh?

—No puedes estar en la lluvia~ zura— comento la chica mientras se acercaba a Ruby.

 _Ahí estaba ella extendiéndo su paraguas y sonriéndole haciendo que de nuevo se manifestarán mariposas en su estómago. Ruby con algo de pena se acercó a aquella chica y acepto su oferta de ir juntas._

 _Su camino fue algo tranquilo, Ruby no comentaba nada y Hanamaru solo estaba concentrada en sostener el paraguas._

 _Justo cuando ambas habían llegado a su destino la suerte le sonrió a Ruby pues…_

—¿Ah?—dijo ella mientras buscaba entre su mochila.

—¿Qué sucede Kurosawa-san?

—Olvide mi llave en casa.

 _La noticia cambio las cosas un poco, pues los padres de Ruby estaban en un viaje de negocios y su hermana no estaría en casa por ese día lo que haría incómodo la estadía._

 _Hanamaru se puso a pensar, no podía dejar a aquella adorable chica afuera a su suerte por lo que un foco se encendió en su cabeza y una idea surgió._

—Puedes quedarte en el templo~ zura— dijo ella sin ocultar su emoción.

—Pero onee-chan…

—No te preocupes, si quieres podemos pasar con ella y avisarle.

 _Hanamaru estaba decidida a dejar a Ruby quedarse en el templo, ya que al igual que Ruby ella tenía sentimientos encontrados cuando conoció a la pequeña Kurosawa._

 _Y así desde ese día había nacido una amistad que perduraría hasta esos oscuros días._

Leah estaba algo impresionada, jamás imaginó que una historia tan bella estaba ligada a ellas dos. Para Leah era obvio lo que Ruby tenía, incluso cuando la conoció y observo su relacion con Hanamaru se dio cuenta que ambas tenían algo la una por la otra y el como terminaría.

—Entonces ¿Qué es lo que tengo Leah-chan?— pregunto algo preocupada Ruby.

Leah comenzó a reír ante la pregunta sería.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—Ruby tu no estas enferma, tu solo estás experimentado algo normal en esta edad.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Amor.

Aquellas palabras golpearon muy fuerte a la pequeña Ruby.

—Pero yo soy una chica y ella también, así que no se puede…

—Ruby— Leah llamo su atención.

Ruby había comenzado a llorar, pero unos cálidos brazos la habían abrazado.

—Ruby el amor no tiene género.

Aquellas palabras animaron a la pequeña, pues de inmediato se seco las lágrimas y abrazo de nuevo a Leah.

—Gracias Leah-chan.

—Para eso estamos las amigas.

Y sin nada más que decir Ruby se fue de ahí. Ahora tenía que pensar en que debía hacer respecto a sus sentimientos por su amiga.

 **Mientras tanto…**

Cierta doctora seguía en su oficina analizando los resultados que se le habían dado, dio un sorbo a su café y se levantó de su asiento para mirar su paisaje. De imprevisto su celular comenzó a sonar, cuando Maki vio de quién era la llamada una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

—Maki-chan necesito que vengas a Numazu, ¡ahora!— sin más que decir la pequeña corto la llamada.

Maki no entendía para que quería Nico que ella estuviera en Numazu pero quién era ella para cuestionar un pedido de su pequeña demonio. Así que sin más Maki salió del hospital y se dirigió a su casa, Nico y Maki compartían casa y por eso era normal ver está vacía, pues ambas trabajaban mucho y no tenían casi tiempo sin verse. Maki tenía miedo de perder su relación por lo que acepto sin peros el ir a Numazu, tal vez está era una oportunidad para reforzar ese amor que tenía por la pequeña Idol.

—Espera Nico-chan pronto estaré contigo.

 **En algún lugar del extranjero...**

Una chica estaba pensando, ella estaba afuera de su cuarto. Aún seguía recordando una escena que había visto de cerca…

— **¡No puedo creerlo en serio!**

Jamás en mi vida observé a Yoshiko enojada pero en esta ocasión pude verlo a detalle.

Yo estaba escondida entre los arbustos, tenía sentimientos encontrados pues estaba molesta, decepcionada y triste. Chika y Riko ¿juntas? ¿Por qué no me habían dicho? Muchas dudas pasaban por mi cabeza pero sobretodo no podía olvidar el hecho de que Riko traicionó mi amistad al enamorar a Chika y no decírmelo.

Me fui de ese lugar y no me importó hacer mucho ruido llamando la atención de las tres chicas…

Tiempo después de lo ocurrido me enteré que Riko y Yoshiko dejaron de hablarse, y pues lo mismo sucedió conmigo y con Chika. No podía verla a la cara pues cada vez recordaba esas palabras de la otra vez.

— **Te amo**

Esas palabras de Riko dirigidas a ti, que en un principio pensé que eran de manera amistosa sin ninguna intención más, pero me había equivocado y fui tonta.

—Deja de pensar tanto que te puedes quemar el cerebro.

Deje mis pensamientos de lado y me centré en esa voz que los había interrumpido, fue ahí que me di cuenta que no estaba tan sola como pensaba.

—¡Mari-chan— me acerque a ella y la abracé.

—Vamos, vamos no ha pasado tanto tiempo— aunque ella dijo eso unas lágrimas se escaparon de su rostro.

—Mentirosa.

Ambas nos abrazamos por un buen rato para después conversar.

—¿Qué me puedes contar You-chan?

—Nada interesante, solo que estos últimos días no he podido olvidar ese día.

La mirada de Mari cambio de manera drástica. Ella me volvió a abrazar y fue ahí que note que ella había comenzado a llorar de nuevo.

—You-chan creo que esto tiene que acabar, solo te estás dañando al recordarlo.

—Lo se Mari-chan, pero por más que lo intento los recuerdos vienen a mi cabeza para atormentarme.

—Entonces para eso tenemos que erradicar el problema de raíz— de un momento a otro ella entró a mi habitación y saco una maleta.

—¿Qué haces?— dije mientras veía a mi amiga entrar y salir de mi habitación.

—Ayudando a mi kouhai favorita.

—No te entiendo.

—Tontita, iremos a Numazu de vacaciones.

Esas palabras no me las esperaba, o tal vez si, ya que estando al lado de Mari cualquier cosa podía suceder. Aunque no creo que ella viniera a mi cuarto para eso, tal vez ella tenía un motivo ocultó.

Aunque no era el momento ni el lugar de preguntarle…

 **Continuará…**


	4. Visitas inesperadas

_**NdeA: antes que nada debo agradecer el recibimiento de esta historia, nunca llegue a pensar que algo tan descabellado cómo está idea recibiría mucho apoyo. También le agradezco a esa gente que aunque no comenté lee la historia. Sin más que decir que comience la lectura.**_

 **Riko Pov.**

Soledad y tristeza, eran las únicas cosas que Riko podía apreciar desde el fatídico día en el que Chika, You, Yoshiko y ella discutieron. Si así se le podía llamar a su leve pelea que termino con una amistad de varios años rota y con las mejillas de Chika y Riko rojas de haber sido abofeteadas por Yoshiko.

La discusión se llevó a cabo por algo tan simple y tan estúpido como lo son los celos, ese maldito sentimiento que te da cuando alguien que te gusta esta con alguien más. No es secreto que a You le gustaba Chika, era tan claro como el agua, solo que el problema era Chika quien era muy inocente o muy idiota.

Lo que causo que You se cansara de intentar y se rindiera, al menos por un tiempo, pues se intentó acercar de nuevo cuando conocí más a fondo a Yoshiko. Me di cuenta de esto y decidí ayudar a Chika de una manera errónea, dándole celos a You…

Varias cosas pasaron, el Love Live, el cierre de la escuela, la partida de las chicas de tercero. Tantas que no me di cuenta que You estaba celosa de mi relación con Chika. Para empeorar las cosas, Yoshiko había comenzado a hablar más seguido con You (cosa que me hizo sentir celos).

Las cosas se fueron por la borda y nada salió como se planeo, solo hubo una amistad rota y dos romances muertos. Todo por los celos…

Ahora me encuentro en mi apartamento en Tokyo, estoy sola pues mi madre se quedó en Numazu argumentando que era un lugar hermoso, incluso llegó a convencerme de no irme pero no soportaba la culpa de mis malas decisiones. Por eso regrese a Tokyo y decidí quedarme en un departamento tranquilo.

En vez de ayudarme solo empeoró, pues hace unos días que me "corrieron" de la escuela de música en la que había ingresado…

 _ **Flashback.**_

Me encontraba sentada frente al piano pues estaba a punto de comenzar a tocar para mi examen, solo que sucedió algo que nunca imaginé… las imágenes de aquel día aparecieron de nuevo distrayendo mi mente.

Mi maestro se dio cuenta de esto y decidió hablar conmigo.

—Señorita Sakurauchi creo que debería dejar su carrera musical…— el hombre trato de ser lo más respetuoso posible.

—¿Por qué?— dije con mi voz entrecortada, sus palabras me habían caído como un balde de agua fría.

—Al menos por un momento, he visto que en los últimos días su desempeño ha ido en decadencia— dijo el instructor.

Eso había logrado tranquilizarme un poco, al menos mi instructor entendía su situación.

—Señorita Sakurauchi— el hombre llamo mi atención. —Regrese a casa y resuelva sus problemas, una vez lo haya hecho termine su examen— el hombre me dedico una sonrisa a lo que yo se la devolví.

—Eso haré maestro— dije mientras salía con una sonrisa.

Ahora estoy aquí, ordenando mis cosas para regresar a Numazu, pero a la vez en mi cabeza rondan muchas preguntas a las que aún les doy vueltas.

Mis pensamientos son interrumpidos por unos golpes en la puerta de mi habitación. Al salir para abrir me encontré con dos chicas de una edad ya respetable, una chica igual a mi pero con cabellera azul y otra chica de cabello grisáceo.

—Disculpa— la chica de cabello grisáceo fue la que inicio la conversación.

—¿Si?— conteste insegura.

—Nos acabamos de mudar y estamos conociendo a nuestros vecinos, soy Kotori Minami y ella es Umi Sonoda— ella era muy dulce, cosa que en cierta manera me recordó a Ruby. —Es mi novia— el ambiente se puso silencioso e incómodo luego de que dijera lo último.

No dije nada, después de todo a mi también me gustaba una chica.

—Queriamos saber si te gustaría regresar a Numazu a arreglar tu problema con Yoshiko-chan.

El silencio se volvió a hacer presente, mi cabeza se volvió a llenar de pensamientos ¿Quiénes eran estas chicas? ¿Cómo conocen a Yoochan? ¿Cómo dieron conmigo?

—Riko-san tal vez tengas dudas y muchas preguntas que hacer, pero debes hablar con ella para aclararlas.

Umi-san saco su celular e hizo algunas cosas en el, cuando terminó me mostró una vídeo llamada en donde estaba la responsable de mi encuentro con Umi y Kotori.

—¿¡Dia-san!?

 **You Pov.**

Me encontraba afuera de mi cuarto, más específicamente hablando con mi antigua senpai Mari Ohara. Estaba sorprendida de verla aquí, ya que según yo ella estaba en algún lugar de Francia o Inglaterra.

Estaba todavía más sorprendida de escucharla decir que debería arreglar mis problemas y que ya había solicitado un permiso para que pudiera salir de mi escuela.

—¿¡Que cosas dices Mari-chan!?— exclame sorprendida.

—Lo que escuchaste.

—Pero no puedo faltar a la escuela y…— fui interrumpida por ella.

—De eso no te preocupes— dijo ella mientras le daba un sorbo a su bebida.

—Pero…— ella me silencio con su mano.

—Ya no quiero excusas, irás y resolverlas tus problemas.

Y con esa plática acabo mi esperanza de no volver a verla, ahora me encontraba acomodando mis cosas en una maleta grande mientras Mari estaba disfrutando su bebida.

En cuanto acabe de acomodar mis cosas ella llamo un taxi y nos dirigimos al aeropuerto para tomar el vuelo a Numazu. Aunque hayan pasado varios años me seguía sintiendo nerviosa como si fuese mi primera vez. El vuelo fue algo tranquilo, para distraerme decidí colocarme mis audífonos y escuchar musica.

Mientras el vuelo continuaba yo estaba escuchando música en mi mp3. De alguna manera la letra de la canción me estaba llegando.

 **Weep not for roads untraveled**

 **Weep not for paths left lone**

 **'Cause beyond every bend is a long blinding end**

 **It's the worst kind of pain I've known**

 **Give up your heart left broken**

 **And let that mistake pass on**

 **'Cause the love that you lost wasn't worth what it cost**

 **And in time you'll be glad it's gone**

De inmediato recordé de nuevo ese día, aquel en donde mis estúpidos celos me habían llevado a acabar dos amistades que iban para algo mas.

Si, yo misma me culpaba por lo sucedido, después de todo fue mi culpa el no haber sido valiente para declararme a Chika. Mientras me lamentaba por mis acciones la letra de la canción me seguía torturando, en verdad que era masoquista al escuchar este tipo de música.

 **Weep not for roads untraveled**

 **Weep not for sights unseen**

 **May your love never end and if you need a friend,**

 **There's a seat here alongside me**

La canción había terminado y con ella el vuelo, ahora me encontraba sentada esperando a Mari. Al menos estaba feliz de saber que ella me seguía apoyando a pesar de las tonterías que había hecho.

Estaba a punto de volver a colocarme mis audífonos para escuchar otra canción cuando alguien me estaba llamando.

—¡You-chan!— esto no podía ser cierto, de todas las personas la que menos esperaba ver era a ella…

—Riko-chan.

 _ **Residencia de Dia Kurosawa y Kazuno Sarah.**_

 **Dia Pov.**

Nozomi-sama estaba caminando de un lugar a otro, desde que había hecho algunas llamadas ella a estado así.

No sabía qué hacer, pues repentinamente había sido contactada por Umi Sonoda y Minami Kotori para explicarle con lujo de detalles a Riko el porque vendría a Numazu con ellas. Realmente nunca espere un proceso tan rápido.

Nico-san en compañía de A-RISE, Maki-san y Hanayo-san estaban con Yoshiko y Hanamaru. Umi-san y Kotori-san vienen con Riko. Rin-san y Honoka-san vendrían a ver a Tsubasa-sama y a Hanayo-san.

Definitivamente estaba al borde del colapso por la emoción pues después de su último Live las conocería. Estaba tan centrada en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que había llegado a casa…

—¡Dia-chan ya regresé de…— mi novia se interrumpió al darse cuenta que no estábamos solas. —¡Kyaaaaaa!— al parecer se dio cuenta de la presencia de Eli-sama y Nozomi-sama…

—Así que…— Sarah miro a su alrededor recibiendo saludos por parte de Nozomi-sama y Eli-sama. —Tenemos visitas.

—Lamento no haberte avisado, es solo que ellas me están ayudando con los problemas amorosos de Aqours.

Sarah no comento nada, ella ya sabía cuánto habían sufrido mis amigas por esos problemas. Ella sabía que muchas noches las pase en vela por llorar, me ponía triste ver a mis amigas y compañeras sufrir de esa manera y aparentar que nada sucedía.

En parte me hacía feliz tenerla a mi lado, ella siempre ha sido cariñosa y comprensiva conmigo hay veces que me pregunto si no es un sueño el que ella haya aceptado mis sentimientos.

—Bueno y entonces ¿Qué planean hacer?

Su pregunta era algo que no se me había ocurrido. Después de reunir a las chicas ¿Qué haríamos? Después de todo los problemas entre ellas deben ser resueltos por ellas.

—De eso no te preocupes, Diacchi, yo me encargaré de eso.

En ese momento me desmaye de la emoción. Nozomi-sama me había llamado por mi nombre y no solo eso sino que me había puesto un apodo similar al de Eli-sama.

Definitivamente este era el mejor día para mí.

 _ **En algún lugar del mar de Japón.**_

 **Kanan Pov.**

El día había sido bueno, las ventas fueron buenas y para celebrarlo decidí embarcarme hacia el mar para pasar mi tiempo y despejar mi mente.

El trabajo me estaba agotando pero al menos estaba rindiendo sus frutos. Ahora mi padre puede estar tranquilo mientras yo me hago cargo del negocio. Aunque quería sonar feliz por todo el éxito que le había traído al trabajo aún habían cosas que me molestaban, mi falta de comunicación con mis amigas Dia y Mari, mis dudas acerca de mis sentimientos por Mari y temor para decírselo.

De verdad que era una cobarde, me sorprende que haya triunfado en este trabajo pero que en mi vida no me haya dado esa confianza para hablar con la chica que me gusta.

—En serio soy una cobarde.

Decidí regresar a mi casa para dejar la embarcación y dirigirme a tomar algo. Cuando recuerdo mis días de preparatoria recuerdo las cosas buenas y malas, pero sobretodo las malas por lo que recurro al alcohol para olvidar.

En serio que mi cambio había sido para mal y pensar que viviría al lado de Mari mientras despertábamos juntas y mirábamos el amanecer…

Al llegar al lugar encontré una camioneta estacionada, parecía que alguien me estaba esperando. Decidí dejar la embarcación y acercarme a la casa, tal vez eran más personas ofreciendo trabajo.

Al acercarme a la camioneta me encontré con una grata sorpresa.

—¡Kanan!— Mari se había lanzado hacia mi haciendo que ambas cayéramos al suelo.

—¿Mari?

Definitivamente hoy sería un día largo para mi…

 **Continuará…**

 **En mi defensa diré que me tarde mucho por culpa de los exámenes finales de la prepa que me están torturando y también de mi bloqueo mental.**

 **Estos días no me había inspirado hasta ahora que todo me golpeó. En fin, para los interesados en la canción aquí está el link de esta…**

https/youtu.be/NwJrsW9fcBQ

 **Un saludo para la gente que espera pacientemente para leer esta locura de historia que hago, recuerden que tengo una nueva historia de Bandori para los que gusten pasarse por ella… sin más que decir me despido.**


	5. Reencuentros Inesperados

_**NdeA: pues que les digo… Sigan mi historia de Bandori (por favor déjenme un comentario o leanla), ¡ah! Cierto subí un oneshot YohaRiko con la temática de la "pijamada" que se organizó para ellas. Y pues ya esto lo que tengo que decirles. Sin más los dejo con la historia…**_

 **Riko Pov.**

Ahora estaba frente a uno de mis temores, You Watanabe la chica que sufrió un desamor por mi culpa…

—You-chan yo…-

Ella me sorprendió con un abrazo, yo esperaba una bofetada o que me insultara por lo que hice, más sin en cambio esto fue lo que recibí.

—Riko-chan yo sé que lo ocurrido no fue tu culpa ni siquiera de Chika— su voz sonaba tan tranquila como si todos estos años ella estuviera reflexionando una y otra vez hasta que decidió perdonarnos.

Un sollozo inundó el lugar, era yo. No merecía ser perdonada sin embargo lo fui y fue por la misma persona a la que dañe en el pasado. Ambas estábamos abrazadas y llorando.

—Lo lamento You-chan en serio lo lamento— dije conteniendo las lágrimas que escapaban de mí.

—No Riko-chan, tu discúlpame fue mi culpa que este problema surgiera, si tan solo hubiera sido más valiente hubiéramos evitado esto…

Ambas nos quedamos un rato así, al menos hasta que cierta rubia nos detuvo.

—Vaya vaya si siguen así les diré a Chika y a Yoshiko que están comenzando una historia romántica entre ustedes— Mari estaba haciendo otra de sus típicas bromas, pero más de cerca note que una lágrima se escapó de sus ojos.

En ese momento Umi-san y Kotori-san salieron del baño, ellas me buscaron por todo el lugar y cuando me vieron se sorprendieron por la presencia de You y Mari.

Ambas se acercaron a nosotras para comenzar una conversación.

—Tal vez estén pensando muchas preguntas que queremos responder pero primero…— Umi miro a su alrededor y noto a la gente que las miraba con asombro.

Tal vez ya sabían quienes eran y solo era cuestión de tiempo para que las olas de gente pidiendo autógrafos comenzarán. Por lo que optamos por hablarlo en un lugar menos concurrido.

 **Ryokan, residencia Takami.**

 **Chika Pov.**

¿Cuántos dias tendré que estar así? Esa siempre ha sido la pregunta que me formuló cada vez que miro el paisaje lluvioso y me doy cuenta que si no hago algo jamás saldré de la situación en la que estoy.

Estaba en casa observando la lluvia como siempre a decir verdad era algo masoquista que lo hiciera, después de todo fue en un día lluvioso que perdí a mis dos amigas y al amor de mi vida. Despeje esos pensamientos de mi mente con un pequeño sorbo a mi Te.

Estaba escribiendo una letra ya que siempre lo hago cuando estoy sola y no hay trabajo aquí. Aunque Mito y Shima dijeron que dos personas se quedarían aquí nunca escuche el timbre o un grito por lo que decidí colocarme audífonos y escuchar mi música.

Mis días se resumían en escribir música romántica que tal vez no trabajaría nunca, mirar mi paisaje lluvioso, recordar ese momento y llorar. Era patética, en lugar de pelear por You estaba aquí sin mover algo por ella.

Mientras estaba pensando en eso un mensaje llegó era de Kanan. Eso me sorprendió ya que tiene mucho que no hablaba con ella, se puede decir que le había perdido el rastro cuando ella había comenzado a cuidar el negocio familiar.

 **Chika necesito que vengas a mi casa, ¡ahora!**

Sin nada que perder deje mis audífonos por un lado y me arregle para salir, tome un paraguas y salí del Ryokan no sin antes colocar el cartel indicando que estaba cerrado. Al salir a ver el paisaje mi me comenzó a doler la cabeza pero ya no había vuelta atrás ya estaba afuera de mi casa por lo que sin muchas ganas salí de la casa rumbo hacia la residencia Matsuura.

Durante mi trayecto pude observar a una pareja de chicas hablar tan amenamente aunque destacaban mucho. * **Una chica de cabello grisáceo (como el de You solo que más largo y liso) y una chica de cabello corto con una parte pintada de rojo.** Destacaban porque la chica de cabello largo estaba jugando con un gato de la calle mientras la que parecía ser su novia tomaba fotos de su novia y se reía.

Ver esa escena me dio un poco de celos, tener novio(a) era algo bonito ¿no? Pude haber tenido esa oportunidad de ser feliz pero la malgaste siendo una cobarde y estúpida.

Mientras aún seguía combatiendo esos pensamientos negativos me di cuenta que ya había llegado a mi destino.

Realmente Kanan había hecho un gran trabajo con el lugar pues casi era irreconocible para mí.

—¡Chika!— Kanan llegó casi tacleandome por el abrupto abrazo que me dio.

—¡Kanan-chan! Te extrañe— dije mientras unas lágrimas se me escapaban.

—No sabes lo feliz que estoy de escuchar eso— dijo ella mientras se levantaba y me ayudaba. —¿Por qué no entramos? Te invitaré unas mandarinas que traje— no se necesitaron más palabras para convencerme ya que de inmediato me metí a su casa.

Ambas estábamos en una gran mesa, ella bebía café y me miraba comer con una sonrisa. Por mi parte yo devoraba esas mandarinas pues su sabor era demasiado delicioso.

—¿Cómo esta tu mamá?— ella rompió el silencio.

—Ella sigue recuperándose— dije cabizbaja, aún me costaba hablar de ese tema.

—Lamento haberte incomodado no fue mi intención— dijo ella de inmediato.

—No te preocupes Kanan-chan yo sé que tú te preocupas por mí mamá.

Ambas permanecimos en silencio de nuevo, ninguna se atrevía a hablar era como una barrera invisible.

—Chika tal vez te preguntes por qué te cité.

—¿Para que me citaste?

—Es muy sencillo Chika…— dijo ella mientras se acercaba a mí y comenzaba a explicarme. —El día de ayer me encontré con Mari.

De inmediato deje de consumir las mandarinas que ella me dio y voltee a verla sorprendida.

—Ella llegó el día de ayer y vino a decirme que quería hablar con todas…-

—Ire— dije sin más.

—Yo se que irás lo único que quiero saber es si lo soportaras— Kanan de inmediato me miro.

—Ire y arreglaré las cosas con You-chan, Riko-chan y Yoshiko-chan después de todo se los debo ¿no es así?

Kanan de inmediato sonrió ante lo que dije se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a mí.

—¿Dónde quedó la Chika de hace años que era miedosa y nada temerosa?— pregunto ella burlándose.

—Cambio.

Ambas nos abrazamos y no nos despegamos, después de todo esa fue la primera visita que le había dado después de varios años. Ella aprovecho para mencionar que necesitaban gente y que ya me había tomado en cuenta para el puesto.

—( **¿De verdad merezco tanta amabilidad después de lo que hice?** )

 **Residencia Kurosawa.**

 **Ruby Pov.**

Después de platicar con Leah-chan acerca de mis sentimientos decidí ir a visitar a onee-chan luego de recibir un mensaje citandome al lugar.

De verdad que tenía mucho sin verla y me sentía con ganas de abrazarla y de hablar con Sarah. Onee-chan no lo sabe aún pero Sarah-chan ha planeado proponerle matrimonio, incluso Sarah-chan enfrentó a mis padres para hacerles ver que ella estaba dispuesta a todo por mi hermana, en serio que sentía un poco de celos por ella se debe sentir muy lindo que alguien te ame para incluso enfrentarse al mundo por ti.

Durante el trayecto note que la lluvia que antes estaba muy intensificada ahora iba disminuyendo y con ello la salida del sol anunciaba su fin.

Justo cuando llegue a la casa de mi hermana me lleve la sorpresa de mi vida al ver varias caras conocidas.

Al entrar pude ver como habían varias chicas ahí, algunas mayores y otras de una edad similar a la mía.

Entre ellas, ella, la chica que puso de cabeza mi mundo…

—Hanamaru-chan…

La chica nombrada volteo a verme y se sorprendió mucho.

—Ruby-chan…

 **Continuará…**

 ***Haber quien capta la referencia. (Pista: tambien estoy haciendo un fic de ellas).**


	6. Cambio de Planes

**_Notas del autor._**

 ** _Bueno, borre una historia en la que estaba trabajando por el simple motivo de darme cuenta que no la llevaba a ningún lado, que se me había ido el rumbo de a donde la llevaría. Preferí borrarla a colocar cosas que no imagino…_**

 ** _Espero entiendan mi punto de vista. Sin más que decir los dejo con esta pequeña compensación…_**

 **Normal Pov.**

Ninguna de las dos sabía que decir, Ruby estaba tan sorprendida como Hanamaru, ninguna de las dos esperaba verse tan pronto. Por lo que la primera reacción de la Kurosawa menor fue la de huir del lugar, dejando a la mayoría de las chicas presentes confundidas su acción, solo una se aventuro a buscarla.

—¡Ruby espera!— exclamó una voz muy conocida para la Kurosawa menor.

De inmediato la pequeña se detuvo y observo a la mujer que la llamo. Era Mari.

—¿Mari-chan?

—Ruby si te alejas de esta casa nunca tendrás la oportunidad de enmendar tu error— dijo mientras recuperaba su aliento.

—Pero no quiero herir los sentimientos de Hanamaru-chan y…—La menor fue interrumpida por el repentino abrazo de la rubia mayor.

—Ruby como alguien que le hizo perder el tiempo a alguien te puedo decir que aún estás a tiempo de enmendar las cosas— dijo Mari para después darle una sonrisa a la menor.

Ruby le dedico una sonrisa a Mari, de alguna manera sus palabras le dieron confianza. Con esa confianza regreso a el hogar de su hermana y decidió enmendar su error…

Ruby había regresado a la casa de Dia y Sarah, todas las presentes la miraron de nuevo, Ruby estaba nerviosa pero haría lo que fuera por recuperar esa amistad perdida con su preciada amiga Hanamaru y si podía, llegaría lejos por ella.

—Ruby-chan lo lamento yo no quise…—Ruby abrazo a su amiga, las miradas no se hicieron esperar, Nozomi miro a la pequeña y de cierta manera recordó el momento en el que Rin y Hanayo se confesaron.

—Hanamaru-chan no hace falta que te disculpes eso debo hacerlo yo, después de todo perdimos una hermosa amistad por malentendidos, pero ahora quiero enmendarlos, por eso…— Ruby saco lo que parecían ser boletos. —Vayamos al parque de diversiones solo nosotras.

Hanamaru se quedó en silencio, por su parte Mari solo sonreía, los boletos habían funcionado. Mari había comprado esos boletos para ella y para Kanan pero ella ya tenía una idea de como disculparse con su amada delfín…

—¡Si, Ruby-chan!— dijo emocionada la menor.

Las presentes solo pudieron ocultarse detrás de ellas mismas, pues la escena era tan bella y pura que las dejaba ciegas.

«Son demasiado puras» pensaron todas las presentes.

—Bueno, ahora que las dos arreglaron sus problemas podrían explicarnos, ¿Por qué estamos en Numazu?— pregunto Yoshiko.

Nico volteo a ver a su pequeña estrella y solo sonrió.

—¡Nozomi!— como si fuera señal, Nozomi se encargó de cerrar las cortinas de la casa y en un proyector comenzó a ilustrar la situación actual.

—Bueno, la cosa está así: Yoshiko perdiste a Riko por culpa de los celos, Chika perdió a You por distraída, Kanan y Mari se perdieron por sus inseguridades, y en cuanto a…— Nozomi fue interrumpida.

—Nozomi-sama no quiero que diga algo de mi vida amorosa por favor— dijo la Kurosawa menor aplicando su técnica especial, rogar con ojos de gatito.

—L-lo entiendo Ruby-chan— Nozomi había caído ante la técnica de Ruby, por lo que decidió dejar a Ruby y Hanamaru en paz. Después de todo ellas ya tenían sus propios planes, aunque una ayuda no vendría mal.

Nozomi se la paso explicando el como las chicas en base a sus experiencias amorosas se encargarían de aconsejarlas y darles una mano para terminar con esta telenovela de mal presupuesto. Mari por su parte solo seguía observando la lluvia…

 **En otro lugar de Numazu...**

Una chica estaba corriendo por la lluvia, la chica se veía muy apurada, pero aunque el clima no estaba a su favor no se le veía cansada ni mucho menos rindiéndose. Durante su trayecto se topó con un local particular, una tienda de pasteles al lado del Ryokan.

Al ingresar a aquel lugar se sorprendió al ver a dos mujeres trabajando. Ambas mujeres tenían una edad ya respetable, pero lo que más llamo la atención de la chica fue ver que ambas mujeres se estaban tomando de la mano.

«Que linda pareja hacen» pensó Rin para posteriormente seguir su camino. «La siguiente vez llevaré a Kayo-chin a un restaurante de arroz para la cita»

Posteriormente Rin salió de aquel negocio y se dirigió a la residencia Kurosawa/Kazuno.

Antes de seguir avanzando Rin observo de nueva cuenta aquel local y se sorprendió al ver una cara conocida ingresando a aquel lugar.

—¡Honoka-chan!— exclamó la menor.

 **Regresando a la residencia Kurosawa/Kazuno...**

La "junta" finalmente término todas las chicas presentes decidieron irse, aunque antes de hacerlo surgió una pregunta muy importante.

—Oigan chicas ¿Y ya pensaron donde se van a quedar?— Nozomi lanzó la pregunta y está cayó como balde de agua fría a todas las presentes.

Ninguna dijo algo…

—Dia-chan crees que podríamos quedarnos en tu…— Nico fue interrumpida por Maki.

—Nozomi y Eli ya se están quedando aquí, debemos buscar otro lugar.

Nico chasqueo la lengua y todas se retiraron de aquel lugar.

Al menos hasta que alguien más llegó a aquella residencia…

—¡Ya llegamos!— Exclamaron Umi y Kotori.

Ambas estaban muy agitadas.

—¿Qué les sucedió? La junta término hace un rato.

—Digamos que tenemos un problema pequeño.

—¿Qué sucedió con You-chan y Riko-chan?— pregunto Mari al dúo.

—En eso se basa nuestro problema…

 **En el local donde trabaja Kanan...**

Las tres chicas estaban frente a frente, Kanan solo estaba viendo la escena en silencio, nunca se imagino que las cosas se acelerarían.

Riko y You estaban frente a Chika, ambas estaban tan nerviosas como sorprendidas. Chika no atinaba a decir algo, solo podía ver con temor a sus dos amigas, quería correr y escapar pero su orgullo se lo impedía.

Si planeaba arreglar las cosas este era el momento.

—Ha pasado mucho, You-chan, Riko-chan.

Ciertamente este día sería largo para cada una de las chicas de Aqours.

 **Continuara...**


	7. Recuerdos junto a tí

Tenso, esa era la palabra correcta para describir el ambiente que Kanan estaba viviendo. You, Riko y Chika estaban juntas, Chika había llamado la atención de las otras dos chicas quienes aún seguían sin contestarle.

—¿No planean decir algo?— pregunto Kanan a aquel dúo.

Como si fuera una señal, de manera inmediata Riko empujo a You para que esta quedará frente a Chika. Una vez que You estuvo frente a frente con su amada mikan decidió hacer lo impensable y frente a ella se arrodilló.

—¡Lo siento!

Chika se quedo sorprendida y solo atino a mirar a Kanan, quien la regaño con la mirada.

 **«Tu deberías disculparte con ella…»** De alguna manera Chika descifró lo que la mirada de Kanan quería darle a entender y de manera inmediata ella extendió su mano a You.

—No, yo soy la que lo siente, You-chan.

You se sorprendió mucho por lo dicho por su amiga y decidió tomar su mano. Ambas se sonrieron como en los viejos tiempos.

—Ambas somos un asco para el amor, ¿no lo crees?— Chika siguió riendo aunque de sus ojos lágrimas comenzaron a salir.

Ambas querían enmendar sus errores y aunque no fueron las palabras correctas estas fueron suficientes para dar a entender mucho entre ellas. Al poco tiempo ambas se abrazaron a la vez que lloraban en los hombros de la otra, Riko sonrió satisfecha al igual que Kanan.

Posterior a ese evento Riko también pidió disculpas. Las tres chicas de segundo volvían a estar juntas, sin dudas, sin secretos y sin más mentiras. Aunque aún faltaba algo por hacer…

 **Al día siguiente…**

Ruby seguía nerviosa, jugaba con sus manos y miraba a todas las direcciones posibles. Era el día, el día en el que ella y Hanamaru saldrían al parque en una cita. La confianza que Mari había depositado en ella poco a poco se desvanecía en dudas, aunque algo de ayuda la respaldaba…

Cerca del lugar de reunión había cuatro chicas, la Kurosawa mayor, Dia, su novia, Sarah Kazuno y finalmente las dos ídols legendarias, Hanayo Koizumi y Rin Hoshisora. Este grupo de chicas cuidarían de las dos chicas en la cita y ayudarían a que está saliera bien. Su objetivo era claro y simple, una cita con final feliz (en el buen sentido) y con una de las tantas parejas en Aqours terminando el argumento de esta novela mal pagada.

Ruby entro al baño, Hanayo se dio cuenta de esto y decidió hacer una consulta con Dia para poder brindarle apoyo a Ruby. Dia no podía estar más feliz que nunca, las cosas pintaban bien, ayer había recibido buenas noticias y hoy el día pintaba de maravilla.

 ** _Flashback._**

Dia estaba reunida con su novia y con el dúo jardín de cristal, las cuatro estaban atentas al celular de Nozomi.

Nozomi había recibido una llamada de Honoka quien estaba acompañada de Rin, ambas habían recibido instrucciones de Nozomi y con estas lograron informar algo bueno. Ellas habían presenciado la disculpa del trío ChikaYouRiko.

Dia estaba tan feliz que no soltaba a su novia, Nozomi por otro lado estaba emocionada, aunque ya lo había dicho una vez nunca se retractaba de decirlo de nuevo. Había sido una buena idea haber ido a Numazu.

 ** _Fin Flashback._**

Ahora que las cosas se habían tornado algo tranquilas las cuatro chicas observaban atentamente los movimientos de la pequeña Kurosawa. Hanayo decidió moverse y darle algo de apoyo moral a Ruby.

A su vez Rin vio a Hanamaru en la misma situación de Ruby, la pequeña chica con acento extraño estaba algo cerca del lugar vagando de un lado a otro mordiéndose los dedos. Rin vio algo adorable el gesto, que en cierta manera le recordaba su cita con Hanayo, razón por la cual no dudo y salió corriendo para darle apoyo moral a la pequeña chica Zura.

 **Con Hanayo.**

Hanayo se acercó al lugar y entro al baño en el que Ruby había ingresado, lo primero que hizo fue cerrar el baño una vez se aseguró que no había nadie más aparte de ella y Ruby. Lo segundo que hizo fue llamar la atención de la pequeña Kurosawa.

—¿Ruby?— Hanayo llamo a la pequeña Kurosawa.

—Hanayo-sama.

—No es necesario tanto respeto, solo dime Hanayo.

Ruby dejo las lágrimas de lado al ver como su ídolo la trataba con respeto.

—Ruby te contaré una pequeña historia, es de mi cita con Rin-chan…

Ambas salieron del baño y se dirigieron a una banca cercana, a su vez Rin se acercaba a la Hanamaru.

—¿Sucede algo, Hanamaru?— esas palabras sacaron de su trance a Hanamaru quien miró asombrada hacia el lugar de donde la llamaban encontrándose con Rin.

—¡R-Rin-san!— exclamó sorprendida.

—La misma, nya.

—¿Qué hace usted aquí?

—Vine a ver un asuntillo con Kayo-chin y unas amigas, pero al verte quise contarte algo.

—¿Contarme algo?

—A juzgar por como juegas con tus manos y como miras todas las direcciones puedo descifrar que tú estás en una cita— Hanamaru estaba sorprendida al escuchar eso de Rin. —Eso lo sé porque yo también actúe igual que tu en mi primer cita.

—¿Tu? Pero yo creí que…— Rin silencio a la pequeña chica Zura.

—Te contaré mi experiencia para ver si con eso te puedo tranquilizar.

Hanamaru tomó asiento en una silla del lugar en donde ambas estaban, Rin por su parte hizo lo mismo. Fue en ese momento que tanto Rin como Hanayo comenzaron a contar su historia.

 ** _Flashback._**

Era un bello día, al menos para algunos, para otros era un día algo agitado. Tal era el caso de Rin y Hanayo quienes tenían una cita este día. Aunque ambas tenían un pequeño problema, las dos estaban nerviosas y ninguna sabía que hacer en una cita.

Para esta situación Nozomi y Umi trataron de ayudar a su pequeña kouhai, lo mismo sucedió para Hanayo recibiendo ayuda de Honoka y Kotori.

Luego de algunos esfuerzos y platicas de motivación la primera en tomar las riendas del asunto fue Rin quien dejo (relativamente) su miedo a hablar con Hanayo y fue hacia ella.

—K-kayo-chin.

Hanayo estaba tan sorprendida como Rin al ver que había tomado la delantera. Al ver esta acción ella también decidió dejar de lado sus miedos e inseguridades y había decidido pasarla bien en compañía de su amiga, que después de ese día ya no lo sería.

La cita transcurrió con normalidad, ambas vistaron el parque de diversiones de Tokyo para posteriormente hacer todo un recorrido por Akihabara. Su recorrido las dejo en un puente con una vista linda, ambas estaban conversando tranquilas.

—Hoy me divertí mucho Rin-chan.

—Yo también, espero que se pueda repetir…

—Claro yo también lo espero.

—Aunque esta vez siendo algo más que simples amigas.

Hanayo se sorprendió ante la confesión que le había dado su amiga, por unos momentos el silencio reino al menos hasta que Hanayo hablo.

—Y-yo también quiero que sea así.

El silencio volvió a reinar de nuevo, aunque esta vez no fueron necesarias las palabras, solo una simple acción que ambas sabían que seguía. Por simple magnetismo Rin acercó su rostro al de Hanayo, quien captó la idea e hizo lo mismo. Un simple sonido rompió ese silencio, un beso, un beso inocente y sin intenciones ocultas. Un beso puro y lleno de muchas emociones encontradas.

—Te amo Kayo-chin— posteriormente Rin abrazo a Hanayo.

—Yo también te amo Rin-chan.

Ese día había comenzado algo turbio pero al final termino como debía hacerlo, con una feliz pareja formándose y con varias aventuras posteriores a eso…

 ** _Fin Flashback._**

Hanamaru y Ruby veían a Rin y Hanayo, su historia era bella en muchos aspectos. Un amor inocente, como lo es el primer amor. Uno que nunca quiere acabar, uno que no puede ser terminado por nada.

Al termino de la historia ambas habían escuchado suficiente, ambas dejaron sus dudas atrás. Que mas daba el pasado, ellas debían vivir su presente y ser felices de poder tener una segunda oportunidad. Y así con esa mentalidad ambas decidieron iniciar su cita…

Hanamaru corrió por el lugar buscando el punto de reunión que ella y Ruby habían acordado, cuando llego a dicho lugar lo primero que vio fue a Ruby esperándola. No lo dudo ni por un segundo y se acercó.

—Ruby-chan.

Ruby volteo ante su llamado y con una sonrisa dada por ella ambas decidieron comenzar su cita. Su primer parada fue aquel parque de donde habían conseguido las entradas.

Ruby hablaba sumamente emocionada con Hanamaru, parecía que lo que había sucedido entre ellas hubiese sido un mal sueño, una pesadilla inexistente. Ambas subieron a todas las atracciones que había en el lugar, aunque en algunas hubo dudas la compañía de una junto a otra hacia que esas mismas dudas se dispersaran.

La siguiente parada fue un pequeño festival que se había hecho por las festividades, ambas recorrieron aquel festival observando, jugando y disfrutando de la comida de los puestos. Luego de una larga caminata ambas habían ido hacia el templo donde tiempo atrás habían aceptado que estaban enamoradas una de otra. El mismo templo que vio nacer a las dos como School Idols.

Era de noche, había muy poca iluminación y ambas disfrutaban la compañía de la otra el ambiente era perfecto para ese final feliz (en el buen sentido).

En algún otro lado de ese mismo lugar había cuatro chicas observando atentamente, Dia estaba sumamente nerviosa, Sarah trataba de tranqulizarla, Rin miraba atentamente y Hanayo estaba prestando atención a cualquier movimiento por parte de Ruby.

—Hoy fue muy divertido, Hanamaru-chan.

—Si, hoy fue muy divertido.

Después de haber dicho eso ambas se quedaron en silencio, era un silencio tranquilo y pacífico como ese silencio que tienes cuando recibes buenas noticias. Las palabras sobraban, ambas sabían que si querían hacer algo debían hacerlo ya.

Rin y Hanayo pudieron leer ese ambiente, ambas sonrieron llamando la atención de Dia quien no comprendía lo que sucedía. Sarah solo podía reír ante la situación, su novia era linda pero era muyyyyyy densa.

De repente y sin aviso, el ambiente cambio, Ruby y Hanamaru habían hecho lo inevitable. Ambas habían sellado esa tensión con un beso inocente y corto.

—Te amo Ruby-chan— dijo la pequeña chica con acento extraño.

—Yo también te amo Hanamaru-chan— dijo Ruby mientras volteaba a los arbustos.

Ruby ya sabía de los movimientos de su hermana, solo que decidió mantenerse en silencio.

Dia por su parte era feliz, al ver que el plan había tenido éxito y que casi no necesito la ayuda de ella decidió irse junto a las otras tres chicas.

 **«Haz madurado, Ruby»** pensó Dia al irse de aquel lugar.

Por su parte Ruby y Hanamaru siguieron disfrutando del festival mirando los fuegos artificiales y estando juntas. Ambas recuperarían ese tiempo perdido compensandolo juntas.

 **En otro lugar.**

Una chica miraba su celular, ese mensaje con imagen la hizo sonreír inconscientemente. Yoshiko cerro aquella imagen donde Hanamaru y Ruby disfrutaban del festival, ella había recibido aquella imagen por parte de su amiga Dia.

Aunque era feliz, en este momento ella estaba en una crisis. Estaba frente a las puertas de su hogar, era hora de enfrentar al jefe final en su vida. Era hora de enfrentar a su sempai y a la noticia familiar que había recibido…

 **Continúara…**


	8. ¿Ahora somos familia?

**Normal Pov.**

Yoshiko había salido de la junta que habían tenido las chicas de Muse junto con algunas chicas de Aquors ella planeaba dirigirse a su antiguo hogar, aunque en el camino recibió una llamada inesperada…

—¿Diga?

~Yoshiko, soy yo tu madre~ escucho del otro lado de la línea.

—Mama me dirijo a la casa, por favor espérame ahí.

~Espera Yoshiko, tengo algo que decirte…~ por un momento la madre de Yoshiko se quedó en silencio.

—¿Qué sucede?

~¿Recuerdas a Tomoko, la madre de Riko?~ pregunto su madre.

Yoshiko no le gustaba por donde iba la conversación, pero aún así contesto la pregunta de su madre.

—Claro que la recuerdo, fue la primera amiga que tuviste cuando me uní formalmente a Aqours.

~Bueno pues resulta que…~ nuevamente ahí estaba ese silencio incómodo.

Yoshiko se comenzaba a hartar de dicho silencio por lo cual propuso ver a su madre, frente a frente para explicarle mejor las cosas.

—Mama se que ocultas algo— dijo Yoshiko.

~Bueno, es solo que es muy difícil de explicártelo.

Yoshiko suspiro y hablo con más naturalidad con su madre.

—Madre si tienes algo que decirme veámonos, así harás las cosas más fácil.

Por el otro lado de la línea la madre de Yoshiko preguntaba algo que se alcanzaba a escuchar por el teléfono.

~Tomoko, ¿Cuál es la dirección para llegar?~ gritaba la madre de Yoshiko.

«No me gusta el rumbo hacia dónde va esto…» pensó Yoshiko.

Luego de unas indicaciones por teléfono y varias consultas a su celular para poder localizar el lugar, Yoshiko finalmente llegó a su destino una pequeña florería.

Aquel local había llamado poderosamente su atención pues el nombre daba a entender que estaba sucediendo.

—Sakurahima— dijo Yoshiko mientras veia aquel nombre en el local.

Yoshiko sabía sumar y sabía que 22=4, por lo tanto no se necesitaba ser tan genio para poder unir los dos apellidos que conformaban dicho nombre del establecimiento (Sakurauchi y Tsushima).

Antes de que ella tocará la puerta del local este abrió sus puertas revelando a una mujer similar a Yoshiko solo que con una edad respetable.

—¡Hija!— exclamó la mujer mientras se apresuraba a abrazar a su hija.

—¡Mama!— Yoshiko también se apresuró a corresponder el abrazo de su madre.

La escena era observada por otra mujer que solo sonreía al ser testigo de dicha escena.

—Aina— la madre de Yoshiko soltó por un momento a Yoshiko y volteo de manera inmediata hacia donde había escuchado la voz.

Y ahí estaba, Tomoko, la madre de Riko Sakurauchi. Yoshiko ya sabía lo que estaba pasando, los anillos que ambas mujeres llevaban, el nombre del local, sus miradas que transmitían muchas cosas y el hecho de que ambas estaban muy incómodas/apenadas con la presencia de Yoshiko.

—¿Hasta cuando me dirán que son pareja?— pregunto Yoshiko.

—¿Co-como lo sabes?— pregunto Aina.

—Mama, soy tu hija y se cuando me ocultas algo.

La madre de Yoshiko estaba sorprendida por el gran cambio que había tenido su hija, había madurado.

—Además que el local se llama Sakurahima que es la mezcla de los dos apellidos el de Tsushima y Sakurauchi.

Con cada palabra dicha por Yoshiko las dos mujeres se sonrojaban y no podían pronunciar una negación o algo para desmentirlo.

—Temía decírtelo— finalmente hablo Aina.

Yoshiko se acercó a su madre y sin un aviso previo le dio un abrazo.

—Mama sabes que te apoyaré en todo lo que hagas, después de todo eres una mujer fantástica y estoy muy feliz si tú lo estás— dijo Yoshiko para después sonreírle.

Tomoko observo la escena con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro. Yoshiko se acercó a ella y también la abrazo.

—¿Yoshiko-san?— pregunto Tomoko al ver la actividad de Yoshiko.

—Con Yoshiko-chan está bien— contesto Yoshiko mientras dedicaba una sonrisa a la mujer que había logrado que su madre fuera más feliz de lo normal.

—Solo cuídala, ella es la mejor madre que se me haya dado.

—¡Considéralo hecho!— exclamó Tomoko.

La felicidad que se transmitía en ese hogar pronto se detuvo al momento en que una última persona hizo acto de presencia.

—Mama ya llegué.

Yoshiko observo a la persona que había ingresado al local. Su antiguo ángel caído especial, Riko.

—Riko-sempai— dijo sin más Yoshiko.

—Yoochan.

Para Riko fue una apuñalada muy grave el escuchar que la chica que ella ama le hablara de manera formal por obligación y no por amor.

 **Residencia Kurosawa/Kazuno.**

 **Nozomi Pov.**

Todo este asunto de ayudar a las chicas estaba marchando de una manera tranquila, mañana Hanayo-chan y Rin-chan se encargarán de ayudar a Ruby-chan y Hanamaru-chan. Por su parte Umi-chan y Kotori-chan ayudarán a Riko-chan y Yoshiko-chan.

Mientras pensaba en eso unos brazos cálidos se envolvieron en mi espalda.

—Deberías dormir— me habló casi susurrando.

—Tal vez, pero esas chicas dependen de nuestra ayuda.

Elicchi me dedico una sonrisa.

—Me gusta que intentes ayudar, pero creo que algunas de ellas saben manejar las cosas, nosotras solo les daremos ese "empujón".

Aunque Nozomi no lo dijera en voz alta sus pensamientos lo hacían, Eli tenía mucha razón. Ellas solo eran una especie de medium para motivar/simplificar las relaciones entre las chicas.

—Tal vez si tengas razón— dijo Nozomi mientras volteaba para mirar frente a frente a su amada.

—Yo siempre tengo razón— contesto la rubia con un cierto tono de ego.

—Y es por eso que te amo— Nozomi le dio un beso en la frente y extendió su cobija para compartirla con su amada Eli.

—Por ahora solo hay que dormir.

—Tienes razón.

—Buenas noches Elicchi.

—Buenas noches Non-chan.

 **Al día siguiente…**

—Así que You te cito aquí…— dijo Yoshiko al mirar a Riko a su lado.

—Si, y por lo visto a ti también…— contesto Riko al ver a la chica gótica a su lado.

—Si— contesto a secas Yoshiko.

«Definitivamente esto fue obra de Mari» pensaron ambas.

En otro lugar cerca de ahí un trío de chicas miraban al dúo YohaRiko…

—¿Estan seguras de esto Umi-san, Kotori-san?— preguntaba You al dúo anémona.

—Esto será duro para ellas pero es la única manera— contesto Umi cruzando sus brazos como un padre mostrando su poder.

—Umi-chan creo que te estás sobrepasando.

Las tres chicas estaban en un restaurante mirando desde el interior hacia el exterior. You había contactado a Yoshiko y Riko con algunas mentiras pues de no haberlo hecho ambas nunca se reunirían.

«Lo siento mucho Riko-chan, Yoshiko-chan» pensó You al ver aquel dúo tratando de hablarse.

Mientras aquel trío observaba sus acciones el dúo YohaRiko aún intentaba mantener una conversación normal…

«¡Me las pagarás You!» pensó Yoshiko.

«Te lo agradezco You-chan» pensó Riko.

 **Continuará…**


	9. Solamente por tí

**Normal Pov.**

El trío de chicas que estaban en el restaurante veía atentamente los movimientos nulos del dúo YoshiRiko. De un momento a otro la arquera decidió moverse, a su vez la modista de µ's también decidió moverse pues ella sabía muy bien lo que haría su esposa.

—¡Esperen! ¿A dónde van?— pregunto You

—¿Qué no es obvio? Les daremos un empujón muy fuerte— exclamó Umi.

Kotori solo sonrió ante lo dicho por su esposa, esa sonrisa significaba algo de vergüenza y algo de felicidad. Aún en su mente Kotori recordaba la vieja actitud de su esposa, una chica tímida con las cosas femeninas como la moda y el amor.

Ella aún recordaba cuanto tiempo estuvo desmayada su esposa cuando la misma se le había declarado, fue una experiencia nueva para Umi tanto que no pudo soportarlo y se desmayó.

 **Volviendo con Yoshiko y Riko…**

—Creo que es tiempo de que me vaya, necesito hablar con Chika-chan acerca de…

—Ahí esta de nuevo, Chika-chan esto, Chika-chan esto otro, empieza a ser molesto ¿sabes?— exclamó Yoshiko.

—Pero es que yo…

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más la chica frente a ella había tomado su camino pasando a su lado sin voltear a verla.

—Te veré en la casa, tomate tu tiempo yo le avisaré a tu madre que tardarás por ir a ver a Chika-chan.

Esta última oración termino con Yoshiko imitando el tono de voz de Riko al mencionar a la chica Mikan.

Riko solo pudo observar a la Datenshi alejarse hasta perderse entre un mar de gente que de la misma manera seguía su trayecto sin mirar atrás.

—¿Pero que acabo de hacer?— se pregunto a si misma.

—Cometer un error— pronunció una voz detrás de ella.

—¿Sonoda-san, Minami-san? ¿Pero que hacen aquí?— pregunto Riko.

—Echarles una mano, es obvio— contesto Kotori.

—Pero al parecer veo que necesitaremos más que una mano.

Umi observo que Riko había cambiado su semblante alegre y tranquilo a uno serio y triste.

—¿De verdad lo arruine?— pregunto a las dos mujeres frente a ella, a su vez que se preguntaba a ella misma.

—Cometiste un error, un error que yo también cometí— comento Umi.

—¿A que te refieres?—pregunto Riko mirando sorprendida a Umi.

—Veras esto sucedió hace algún tiempo, más para ser exacta cuando Kotori casi abandona µ's…

 **Flashback.**

El día no podía irse más al demonio, Umi estaba preocupada por µ's pero la llamada que había recibido por parte de su amiga Kotori no hizo nada más que aumentar su preocupación. Básicamente Kotori le había dicho que se iría de Japón para tomar esa carrera que a ella le apasionaba, la moda.

Aunque por un lado Umi era feliz por su amiga pero por otro ella estaba triste, no quería que se alejara de ella, quería que ella siguiera a su lado con ella. Quería salir de su casa para ir con ella y decirle "no te vayas, no me dejes" pero para la mala suerte de Umi no tuvo el valor para hacerlo.

Fue así como ella le dejo esa tarea a su amiga Honoka que al final fue la que logro convencerla de quedarse. Después de ese evento Umi congelo su relación con Kotori pues sentía vergüenza por no haberla detenido en su momento, esto no hizo más que solo empeorar su relación con Kotori pues esta última pensó que la odiaba.

Umi por más que quisiera no era capaz de estar cara a cara con Kotori, ella sentía que no era digna de verla. Aún así fue Umi la que busco ayuda para resolver este problema…

—¿Y entonces que sucedió?— pregunto Nozomi.

—Kotori confío en mi y yo le falle, no la pude detener pensé que si ella se iba a Francia a cumplir su sueño ella sería feliz, pero al verla llorar ese día comprendí mi error.

—Ya veo— comento Nozomi para posteriormente hacer una seña, Umi noto esto pero no le tomo importancia.

—Creo que no soy digna de estar frente a ella por mi cobardía— dijo Umi algo resignada.

—Antes de cualquier cosa ¿te acercaste a hablar con ella?

La pregunta de Nozomi la hizo reflexionar, tal vez ella tenía razón, tal vez su amiga no estaba molesta y ella la estaba lastimando nuevamente.

—Yo…

—Umi-chan creo que deberías hablarlo con ella, tal vez ella solo necesitaba tu apoyo, tal vez solo era eso.

Como si fuera una coincidencia Kotori apareció en la puerta del consejo estudiantil. Umi miro a su amiga con unas lágrimas haciéndola sentir mal.

—¡Umi-chan!— exclamó la modista.

—Kotori yo…

Nozomi se levanto de su lugar para irse dejando en claro que le daría su privacidad a ambas.

—Traten de no hacer un escándalo— y con esa frase Nozomi se retiró de escena.

Un silencio de un minuto inundó el lugar, ambas estaban juntas, una frente a la otra. Tenían muchas cosas de las que hablar pero ninguna se atrevía a decir algo.

—Kotori yo lo siento— Umi hizo un gesto de disculpa.

—¿Pero por qué?— pregunto Kotori.

—Tu me confiaste tu secreto y yo no te detuve, deje esa carga a Honoka.

Kotori no supo que decir, originalmente ella le había dicho su secreto a Umi porque confiaba en que ella la ayudaría a superarlo, pero al parecer no pudo pensar en lo mucho que le había encargado a Umi.

De esa manera las lágrimas nuevamente recorrieron sus mejillas alertando a Umi quien por inercia se acercó a ella.

—¿Kotori?

—No, soy yo la que lo lamenta no pensé que te había puesto una carga muy grande— dijo la modista entre lágrimas.

Ambas estaban llorando juntas, al parecer ambas sentían que habían cometido un error. Luego de dejar de llorar ambas por fin hablaron para calmar sus malentendidos.

—Umi-chan no fue tu culpa, yo te confié mi secreto porque tú siempre me sabes apoyar.

—Yo…

Nuevamente ese silencio inundó el lugar, Umi sentía que era momento de dejar sus dudas para otro momento, así que armándose de valor acorraló a Kotori con un famoso Kabedon.

—¿U-Umi-chan?

—Estoy harta de ser tímida, harta de ocultar mis sentimientos, harta de ser cobarde— decía Umi para sí misma.

Y con eso último quedando claro fue que Umi se acercó a Kotori, esta última sabía para donde iba la cosa por lo que se dejó llevar y también se acercó. Umi abrió los ojos por un momento y se encontró con una grata sorpresa, Kotori le correspondía y ahora no sabía si debía seguir adelante por lo que se quedó estática.

Kotori también abrió sus ojos y se encontró a su ahora novia desmayada, sus ojos estaban completamente blancos y su rostro competía con el color del cabello de Maki.

—¿Umi-chan? ¡Umi-chan!

 **Fin Flashback.**

—¿Con que eso sucedió, eh?— Riko analizaba la historia tratando de pensar en cómo enmendar su error con la Datenshi.

—Ahora Umi-chan cambio, ya no tiene pena por besarnos en público y darnos la mano, aunque cuando se trata de "acción nocturna" aún siente algo de pena.

Umi y Riko se sonrojaron ante lo último que dijo la modista.

—Kotori creo que lo último estaba de sobra.

—Jejeje, lo siento.

—Espero que nuestra historia te haya ayudado aunque sea un poco— dijo Umi mientras tomaba de la mano a su esposa y se alejaban de la chica de cabello vino.

Ahora Riko sabía que hacer así que sin tiempo para dudar desabrochó los tacones que tenía y se los quito, corrió hacia donde la Datenshi se había dirigido. Pasadas algunas calles logro dar con su objetivo, quién estaba por tomar el tren.

Las miradas de la gente se centraban en ella aunque poco le importó, ya no dudaría ella quería a la Datenshi y haría lo que fuera por ella, incluso si eso implicaba luchar contra el mismo diablo solo para hacerla sonreír.

Yoshiko estaba centrada mensajeándose que no se percató del llamado de Riko. Antes de que pudiera tomar el vehículo fue tacleada por la pianista.

—¡Oye!— estaba a punto de exclamar cuando sus labios fueron interrumpidos por un beso.

Un beso que para los demás tal vez no significaba nada pero para ambas era una mezcla entre sentimientos encontrados y una larga espera.

—¿Por qué tardaste tanto?— pregunto Yoshiko.

—Lo siento es solo que tuve que reflexionarlo un poco— dicho eso Riko se levanto y de inmediato sintió el peso de correr descalza sobre una gran calle de concreto.

—¿Corriste hasta aquí solo por un beso?

—Por ti pelearía hasta con el diablo— después de decir lo último Riko sonrió.

Yoshiko no se pudo quejar, solo se levanto y decidió cargar a su ahora princesa.

—Lo siento— dijo Riko mientras estaba en los hombros de Yoshiko.

—No, yo soy la que lo lamenta no debí dudar de ti.

Ambas estaban ahora camino hacia su hogar, aunque aún quedaba una duda para ellas.

«Como le diré a mamá que mi media hermana es mi pareja» Pensaron ambas.

Bueno eso era lo de menos, ya tendrían tiempo para pensarlo ahora tenían tiempo para ambas, tiempo que aprovecharían.

 **Continuara…**


	10. Una pequeña mentira piadosa

**Normal Pov**

Kanan y Mari estaban cerca de la Torre Eiffel ¿la razón? Simple, ambas habían sido engañadas por sus amigas para reunirse ahí.

«Golpeare a Chika en cuanto arregle este malentendido» pensó Kanan.

A su parte Mari también pensaba muchas cosas.

«Me pregunto si darle de comer pescado para siempre afectará la salud de You-chan» pensaba Mari.

 **Okey, regresemos hace unos cuantos días atrás, antes de que este dúo terminará en París…**

La casa de Dia-Sarah estaba nuevamente llena, la razón era las "juntas" que se organizaban en dicha residencia. Dichas juntas eran solicitadas por los miembros de µ's para ver los progresos en su operación denominada "recuperando el amor".

Hoy era de esos días en los que una junta se llevaría a cabo, y aunque esto era tedioso era algo que Dia no la hacía enojarse, después de todo estaba recibiendo ayuda de sus idols favoritas y estaba logrando que sus amigas recuperarán su fe en el amor.

—¡Muy bien doy por iniciada está junta!— exclamó Nozomi.

—La operación YohaRiko fue un éxito— comenzó por hablar Kotori, quien seguía el juego de la mayor.

—¡Perfecto, soldado Minami! ¿Alguien más?— pregunto Nozomi.

—Logramos que Hanamaru-chan y Ruby-chan tuvieran una cita por si solas— dijo Rin triunfante.

—¡Muy bien Rin-chan!— dijo Nozomi mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la chica.

—Nosotros hemos puesto en marcha nuestro plan— hablo Eli quien hasta hace un rato estaba en silencio.

—¿A quien ayudarán ustedes?— preguntaba Maki.

—¿Acaso no es obvio?— pregunto Nozomi recibiendo una respuesta negativa. —Ayudaremos a Mari-chan y Kanan-chan.

Las chicas de Aqours (solamente Chika-You, Hanamaru-Ruby, Dia-Sarah y Riko-Yoshiko) suspiraron algo cansadas.

—¿Por qué esos ánimos, chicas?— pregunto Nozomi.

—Nada, es solo que…

—Es difícil tratar con Mari y Kanan— termino Dia.

—¿Por?

—Ambas son tercas y orgullosas.

—Ya veo, esto será difícil.

—Tengo un plan aunque puede que las haga enojar a ambas (Mari y Kanan).

—Soy todo oídos, You-chan— contesto Nozomi acercándose a la peli-gris.

Luego de estar susurrándole por alrededor de 20 minutos las dos terminaron y se acercaron a las demás.

—¡Muy bien chicas! El plan requiere de la ayuda de cada una de ustedes— exclamó Nozomi.

De inmediato comenzó a repartir tareas a todas las chicas presentes.

—¡Maki! Encárgate de hacer una reservación en un buen restaurante, no importa cual sea tiene que ser un buen restaurante— exclamo Nozomi.

—¡Si! Vamos Nico-chan.

—¡Si!— y dicho eso el dúo NicoMaki salió de la casa.

—Honoka-chan compra los boletos en cuanto Maki-chan te diga donde está ubicado el restaurante— ordenó Nozomi.

—¡Claro! Vamos Tsubasa-chan.

—Bien— dicho eso Honoka y Tsubasa fueron detrás de Maki y Nico.

—Por último, You-chan y Chika-chan, necesitamos que ustedes convenzan a ese par de reunirse con ustedes.

—¡Por supuesto!

—¡Yousoro! Dalo por hecho.

Y con eso la "junta" había terminado, o al menos eso pensaron las chicas que se habían ido.

—¿Y nosotras?— pregunto Ruby.

—Ustedes me ayudarán con algo especial…

—Algo me dice que esto no tiene que ver con Mari y Kanan— dijo Yoshiko.

—Tal y como esperaba de la gran Idol Yohane-chan— La adulo Nozomi. —Esto no será para Kanan-chan y Mari-chan, esto será para nuestro último dúo romántico.

Las chicas de Aqours ya sabían o ya se daban un idea de a quienes se refería Nozomi. Por lo que sin dudar aceptaron ayudarla.

Ahora solo era cuestión de ver como marcharía el plan…

«Realmente nunca me imaginé siendo un cupido» pensó Nozomi al ver todo lo que había logrado con ayuda de sus amigas, y las nuevas amigas que había hecho.

«Estas vacaciones son algo que no imaginé, pero no me arrepiento» volvió a pensar Nozomi a la vez que formaba una sonrisa en su rostro.

 **Al día siguiente…**

Después de un largo día de búsqueda finalmente Maki y Nico lograron conseguir una reservación en un restaurante de Francia, Honoka compró los boletos para ir a dicho lugar y solo quedaba convencer al dúo KananMari.

Esa tarea sería hecha por Chika y You, siendo Chika quien se encargaría de hablar con Kanan y You con Mari. A ambas no las hacía feliz la idea de engañar a sus amigas, pero por el momento fue lo único que sé les ocurrió.

Chika partió hacia el local que ahora dirigía Kanan, la chica delfín al ver a la mikan la saludo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Chika correspondió dicho saludo y lo devolvió, cuando se acercó obtuvo un abrazo de Kanan quien se notaba más feliz de lo usual, cosa que llamó la atención de Chika.

—¿Sucedió algo bueno?

—Finalmente, él salió.

—¿Tu padre?

—Si, hoy lo dieron de alta del hospital aún le están haciendo unos últimos estudios pero estará aquí más tarde.

Kanan se veía tan feliz que Chika aprovecho esa felicidad para jugar su carta.

—Kanan-chan— Chika llamo a la nombrada quien de inmediato volteó.

—¿Qué sucede Chika?

—Me preguntaba si ¿Podrías ayudarme yendo aquí?— pregunto Chika mientras le daba el boleto y la reservación a Kanan.

—¿Francia? Pero Chika mi padre estará aquí en la tarde no puedo dejarlo así como así.

Chika se desanimo al escuchar la respuesta.

—Ya-ya veo, lamento la molestia.

Kanan miro a Chika y suspiro profundamente, tal vez se arrepentiría de su respuesta pero bueno que se le podía hacer.

—Esta bien, aunque ¿de donde obtuviste esto?

—Ayuda de Dia-chan y Sarah-san.

—Déjame adivinar, esto es para You-chan pero quieres ver si vale la pena— Chika se sonrojo al escuchar aquello por parte de Kanan.

—Tal vez.

Kanan solo sonrió ante la respuesta de la chica mikan y entro a su casa/negocio.

—Iré a preparar mis cosas, dejaré que mi papá descanse un poco de mí.

Chika sonrió y saco su celular.

 **-** **Kanan-chan pico el anzuelo** **-** mando el mensaje al grupo y de inmediato recibió varias respuestas, entre ellas una de You quien también confirmaba haber engañado exitosamente a Mari.

 **-** **Es hora de poner en marcha la segunda fase de este plan** **-** mando Nozomi el mensaje a un chat aparte donde solo estaban ellas (Las chicas de µ's y las chicas de Aqours [a excepción de Chika y You]).

 **Continuará…**


	11. Un día en París

**Normal Pov**

Y ahí estaban la una frente a la otra, sus rostros mirándose decían más que mil palabras. Ambas habían sido engañadas y atraídas a una cita arreglada, ambas estaban sumamente molestas por las acciones de sus amigas pero esto era algo que ya no podían evitar…

Un celular sonó interrumpiendo cualquier pensamiento neutro o negativo entre ellas. La llamada fue para ambas.

—Espero que tengan una buena razón para engañarnos así— hablo Kanan quien no podía con su enojo.

—Espero que valga la pena el haberme traído con Kanan— hablo Mari.

-Ustedes dos tendrán que dejar su orgullo de lado, así que junto con las chicas de µ's tuvimos que obligarlas a tener una cita que esperamos disfruten- dicho eso Kanan escucho la línea cortarse del otro lado.

«En serio me las pagarán» se quejó mentalmente Kanan.

Hubo un largo silencio antes de que alguna dijera algo, la primera en "ceder" fue Mari quien solo tomo del brazo a Kanan para ir al restaurante que You le había indicado.

—¿Qué haces?— pregunto Kanan.

—¿Qué no es obvio? Continuaré esta cita, sino ¿de que otra forma volveremos a Japón?

—Eres una chica millonaria creí que tendrías un as bajo la manga…

—Digamos que mi cuenta fue congelada por diversos motivos, ajajajaja…

—¿¡Ahora que hiciste Mari!?

—Sorry— se disculpó la rubia.

Kanan y Mari se dirigieron al restaurante que You le había dicho a Mari, al llegar lo primero que encontraron fue una mesa muy bien arreglada y que llevaba su nombre (el de ambas).

—Creo que esa es de nosotras.

—Supongo que si.

Mari pensaba como es que habían logrado reservar dicha mesa y de paso el restaurante pues no había ninguna otra alma más que la de el dúo KananMari y los meseros junto a los cocineros.

«Creo que esto fue obra de Maki-chi» pensó Mari.

 **Mientras tanto You y Chika…**

Chika y You se dirigían a una parada de autobús que las llevará de vuelta a Japón, aunque para su mala suerte esta tomaría un tiempo "demasiado respetable", o en español, que tardaría mucho pues el único camión saldría en la noche.

—¿Qué haremos hasta entonces?— pregunto Chika.

—¿Y si visitamos bien este lugar?— propuso You.

La última vez que habían venido a este lugar fue en compañía de las chicas de primero, Saint Snow y la prima de You. Además que por estar buscando a las de tercero no pudieron disfrutar algunos lugares de Francia con más calma.

—Pero You-chan, no tengo dinero.

You sonrió triunfante y saco su cartera, de ella extrajo una pequeña tarjeta de crédito.

—¡Wow!

—Mi padre me la dio por estudiar en otro lugar, dijo que sería mejor que administrará mi dinero de manera responsable— contesto You.

—¿¡Y que esperamos!? ¡Vamos!

—¡Si!

Y así también comenzó la cita improvisada de You y Chika…

 **Regresando con Kanan y Mari…**

Ambas estaban comiendo en silencio, era pesado el ambiente tanto para ellas como para los pobres trabajadores que solo atinaban a ver a ambas chicas con un ambiente que podía explotar en cualquier momento.

Nadie decía nada por miedo, al menos hasta que la puerta del restaurante se abrió revelando a un dúo ya conocido para la rubia y la chica delfín.

—Disculpen, podrían atendernos por favor— había hablado Nishikino Maki, la chica que había hecho la reservación para el dúo KananMari.

—Disculpe señorita Maki, ¿mesa para dos?— pregunto el mesero al notar la presencia de Nico.

—Claro y que sea lo más cerca de ese dúo— dijo Maki mientras señalaba a Mari y Kanan.

«Este será un día muy largo» pensaron Kanan y Mari al ver al dúo NicoMaki acercarse a ellas.

 **Continuando la "cita" de Chika y You…**

Chika y You miraban los lugares que no habían podido ver con anterioridad, esta vez ambas iban con calma pues aún era temprano y ambas querían disfrutar la presencia de la otra.

El primer lugar que miraron con más tranquilidad fue la torre Eiffel, después de tomar varias fotos y comer algo tranquilo cerca de dicho lugar pasaron al siguiente destino.

Montmartre, aquel sitio donde abundan las pinturas junto a sus bellas calles. Chika y You miraban con detalle las pinturas que se exponían en los alrededores a su vez que hablaban entre ellas. Por un momento ambas habían los problemas que antes habían llegado a tener y tuvieron esa confianza que antes tenían.

El dúo estuvo yendo a varios sitios más ubicados cerca hasta que sus piernas ya no pudieron más…

—¡Ahh!— exclamó Chika mientras tomaba asiento en una banca cercana.

Ahora estaban de vuelta en el principio, en aquella estación donde habían comenzado.

—Wow, no pensé que todo mi dinero se iría aquí.

—Lo siento— se disculpó Chika.

—Tranquila, de todas formas el dinero se iba a ir en un regalo para ti— dijo con tranquilidad You.

—¿¡Eh!?— exclamó Chika sonrojándose.

You lo había dicho, ya no había manera de retractarse. Con eso dicho You se acercó a Chika y la abrazo.

—Te amo— dijo You con algo de temor.

Chika no sabía que decir, su imagen de confesión era la de un lugar muy lindo y con un príncipe. Para la suerte de ella la última cosa se cumplió.

—Y-yo no se qué decir.

—Eso esta a tu voluntad, princesa.

Chika no aguanto las ganas y le devolvió el abrazo de You, aunque ambas no podían esperar para darse algo más que un abrazo ambas sabían que debían arreglar el asunto de Kanan y Mari para poder continuar con su asunto.

—Yo también te amo, Chika-chan.

Ambas estuvieron a punto de besarse de no ser por el anuncio de su tren llegando.

—Parece que eso será para otra ocasión— bromeo You.

—Supongo, jeje— le siguió el juego Chika.

La cita improvisada de Chika y You había salido bien, ahora solo faltaba mirar que sucedería con ellas en el futuro…

 **Volvamos por última vez con los dúos NicoMaki-KananMari…**

Kanan y Mari no se animaban a iniciar una conversación, tanto por culpa de su orgullo como por culpa de la presión que tenían. Presión que era proporcionada por el dúo NicoMaki.

Esta rutina siguió por al menos 20min hasta que Nico no pudo soportarlo más.

—¿¡Quieren decirse algo maldita sea!? ¡Llevan alrededor de 20 minutos y no han dicho nada!— Exclamó Nico molesta.

Kanan y Mari no se inmutaron ante lo dicho por la pequeña Idol. O al menos eso parecía hasta que Mari se levantó para encararla.

—¿Fueron ustedes las de la idea?— pregunto Mari.

—Fue una idea que todas tuvieron en conjunto— contesto Maki.

—Esto es igual a como cuando mi papá me impuso un matrimonio.

Ante lo dicho por la rubia Maki de manera inmediata se levantó de su asiento sumamente molesta.

—¿Crees que esto es malo?— pregunto sumamente molesta.

—¡Si!

—Malo es haber perdido tiempo valioso para estar con esa persona especial y que ya no se te pueda regresar, eso es malo.

—Maki-chan tranquilízate, eso ya pasó— Nico trato de calmar a su esposa pero en nada ayudaba que Mari contestará a sus palabras.

—Eso es estúpido.

Esa había sido la gota que derramó el vaso, Maki se acercó a Mari y le dio una bofetada.

—Escúchame bien Mari si hay algo que odio más que nada en este mundo es a la gente falsa, aquella que miente para "proteger" a los que ama.

Kanan de inmediato al escuchar comenzó a hacer preguntas.

—¿Mari, de que está hablando?— pregunto Kanan.

—¿No te ha dicho? No me sorprende la verdad—comento Maki ya algo calmada.

—No lo digas, no a ella.

—Ella merece saberlo— contesto Maki.

—¿De que habla Mari?— pregunto nuevamente Kanan.

—Del compromiso falso que ella invento para alejarte de ella— finalmente hablo Nico.

—¿Qué?

—Eso, que ella invento un falso compromiso para alejarte de ella.

Kanan pensó por un momento lo que el dúo NicoMaki le habían dicho.

—Explícate Mari…

—Yo…

 **Continuara…**


	12. De nuevo juntas

—Explícate Mari— comento Kanan con un tono que denotaba su confusión y enojo.

—Es solo que…— Mari aún se debatía si debía o no decirle a su amada el motivo de su mentira.

Nico suspiro algo fastidiada, su fastidio no era por la situación en sí era porque ella ya había vivido algo similar y de alguna manera ya sabía a donde iría la cosa por lo que se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a Mari.

Maki por su parte noto la expresión de Nico por lo que ella también ya se daba una idea de que haría su pequeña ex-idol.

—Mari se honesta con ella, creo que ella ya pasó por muchas cosas…— hablo Nico con un tono gentil en su voz.

Si, Nico ya conocía esa mentira pues después de todo ella ya había pasado por lo mismo hace algún tiempo. Cabe destacar que esa situación cambio muy drásticamente a Nico y la volvió en la chica tranquila que es ahora…

—Ti-tienes razón Nico— con eso dicho Mari tomo asiento nuevamente e invito a Kanan a tomar asiento.

El restaurante estaba nuevamente en silencio, al menos por un rato.

Mari termino de pensar muy bien hasta que por fin comenzó a contar sus razones de mentirle a Kanan.

—La razón por la que te mentí fue porque tú empezaste a pensar mucho en nuestro futuro tanto que comenzaste a descuidar el tuyo— dijo Mari.

—…— Kanan permaneció en silencio.

—Es por eso que pensé en "alejarte" un poco para hacer que tu recobraras tu futuro, el plan era ese y luego volver contigo pero… no fue así, tu lo malinterpretaste y ambas salimos heridas.

Kanan se levantó de su asiento y se acercó al asiento de Mari, Mari por un momento pensó en cubrirse de la posible cachetada o acto violento de parte de Kanan pero este nunca llegó. En cambio fue recibida por un cálido abrazo.

—¿Por… qué?— pregunto Mari con la voz quebrándose.

—Me alegra saber que lo hiciste por mi, pero somos pareja debemos resolverlo juntas ¿recuerdas?— dicho eso Kanan deposito un beso en los labios de Mari.

—I love you Kanan.

—Yo también te amo.

Y con eso dicho ambas estuvieron alrededor de media hora abrazadas sin ninguna interrupción. Maki y Nico por su parte miraron la escena con algo de nostalgia.

Maki miro la escena con nostalgia recordando como se había confesado a Nico y como ambas a partir de ahí comenzaron su vida juntas…

Por su parte Nico miraba la escena con nostalgia y lágrimas en los ojos, este gesto hizo que su amada esposa se burlara de lo sentimental que era su amada.

—¡No te rías!— exclamó Nico.

—Lo siento es que siempre fuiste demasiado sentimental.

—¡Maldita Tsundere!— exclamó Nico.

—¿¡A quien le dices Tsundere, enana!?— respondió Maki.

Kanan y Mari que apenas se habían separado de su abrazo miraron la cómics escena de la pareja dispareja.

—Lo bueno es que no somos como ellas— susurró Mari.

—Ni que lo digas.

Y así fue como la pareja KananMari recupero su relación, ahora solo faltaba la pareja más importante…

 **Normal Pov**

You y Chika estaban a bordo del tren para regresar al aeropuerto, durante el trayecto Chika se quedó dormida por lo que se apoyo en el hombro de You quien al mirar a su amada así no pudo resistirse a tomar una foto.

Lo siguiente que sucedió fue que ambas llegaron al aeropuerto y esperaron al avión que regresaba a Tokio.

You estuvo mensajeandose con su madre, le estaba avisando que tal vez llegaría mañana. En lo que You se mensajeaba Chika apenas recobraba el sentido.

—¿Eh? ¿Dónde estoy?

—Seguimos en París, apenas tomaremos el avión a Tokio.

—¿Y Kanan? ¿Y Mari?

—Nico-san y Maki-san enviaron un mensaje al grupo, al parecer ambas habían arreglado sus problemas.

—Me alegro, esas dos eran las más difíciles.

—Ni que lo digas, no se como lo lograron Maki-san y Nico-san pero parece que funcionó.

La plática de Chika y You fue interrumpida por el aviso de su avión.

—Parece que ya es hora, vamos— You extendió su mano a su amada.

Chika tomo su mano y ambas ingresaron a la cabina del avión su destino era algo largo pero sería tranquilo y pacífico con la una al lado de la otra…

 **Mientras tanto en Numazu…**

—Chika y You llegarán a Tokio— informó Yoshiko.

—Parece que tendremos que mover los planes a Tokio— comento Nozomi.

—Por lo visto, así será.

—¿Ya todas saben que hacer?— pregunto Eli.

—¡Por supuesto!— Contestaron Honoka y Tsubasa quiénes estarían a cargo de esta "operación".

—¡Bien! Es hora de ir a Tokio— anuncio Nozomi.

 **Continuara…**


End file.
